Goddess of Humans
by rockydd47
Summary: Everyone from the PJO and TMI series are 13yr olds attending the same school. All of them are friends, until they drift apart in their own worlds. Clary and Jace are both challenged into either sharing their hate with each other, rather than their love. Clary hides secrets that no one else knows. It's up to her to choose whether to share them, or to hide them. Rated T - language
1. You Can Skip This Intro

**_This is set in Canada, Ontario, Richmond Hill, Trillium Woods Public School. Guess what, it's Raquel's school! Well, it was. We're doing a fanfic in that particular setting. _**

**_This chapter is just for intro. I guess you can skip this once if you want. The 2nd chapter is when the action begins._**

**_Here, Everyone is 13, privately trained Shadowhunters. They don't know each other are Shadowhunters but I don't want to spoil it all so… here you go!_**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

There I was, standing in a classroom, stuttering my head off. It wasn't fun to stand up in front of the whole class and talk about some Canadian History. You know what? I'm jumping in too fast. Here's the proper intro:

My name, is Clarrisa Fray. Clary for short. I moved to Canada just this summer and I'm starting Grade 8 at Trillium Woods Public School. I came here once when I was in Grade 5, then I moved to NYC. And I'm back again. You know, there's the recess and everything, I'm not use to it. I have to repeat a grade! Where I come from, High School goes up to 13. Here, it only goes to 12! So if I go to my supposed grade which is 9, I'll be younger than everybody. And with my dyslexia and ADHD, I can't do that. Apparently, I'm too dumb.

My mother who adopted me, Jocelyn Fray, she is the one who made us move. After an 'incident' at the Institute of New York, she doesn't want me being a part of the Lightwood's lives anymore. It was infuriating. But, at 13, you can never do much about your mother. You live under their roof so, you're under their rules. Now that's my background, back to reality.

"Clary? Is everything alright?" Mrs. Cosens, my teacher asked.

"Oh… yeah…" I quickly continued my speech and finished it as quick as I could with my British accent that only came up when I read. **(AN, Raquel does that a lot. She's from HK.) **As I walked back to my seat,, I saw those golden eyes stare right at me mockingly. See, this golden boy was Jace Herondale. I wanted to smack him so hard and tear his head off, but in other words, I was in love with him. Hard to make sense of. I know. I detested everything about him when I was in Grade 5, but now that I was back, he seemed to be the most beautiful creature on earth. Sadly, ever since Grade 5 and up till now, his attitude hadn't changed a bit. He was full of himself and carried the same attractive smile, not to forget that big ego of his either. My friends that I reunited with- they knew I hated him back then. But now that I had come back and my feelings had taken a turn, I had to _act_ like I despised every part of his perfect being.

"Nice job. Next time, I'll bring a pillow to sleep on." Jace had to sit behind me and my friends sat around me. No big deal. Annabeth, an old friend who sat beside me, nudged my arm.

"Don't let _it_ into your head." Annabeth gave me a smile and I nodded with a forced smile as well.

"JACE!" Mrs. Cosens yelled. Our teacher went in role call order. F and H were pretty close letters. Why couldn't anyone else in the class have last names that began with G?

"Don't feel too bad. You seem well enough to drown in my attractiveness." I rolled my eyes. But he was right. I could stare at him all day. Every girl who knew him fell for his eyes, hair, toned muscles… I was rambling. I really shouldn't. Once I started, I could never stop. It was already May. School was almost ending. Everyone was talking about dates and having to go match with specific dresses… I still hadn't gotten mine. I was going to wait until last minute. I could never be a 'I have to do this. It's now or never' type of person. I also wasn't a 'hey, this homework is due next week. I'll do it now so I can get it over with' person either.

Jace stood up in front of the class. And yep, there he was, as attractive as ever. He couldn't possibly like me though. I drooled at him as he spoke, every girl did. Of course, I wasn't the obsessive kind. I tried to lay low, be myself, you know? That obviously never helped.

"Well done, Mr. Herondale." Jace bowed with an applause. Was he done already? Damn. I wanted to stare at him more. I couldn't stare at him during class since he sat at the back row. So. Not. Fair.

Even out during recess… we were just there. I saw with my friends by the portables. They consisted of Isabelle (Izzy) which just so happened to be Jace's sister. Well, Jace was adopted, but he was as good as blood. He took over his own name though. Izzy was a Lighwood. Relatives of the people back at the New York Institute. Only she knew that I was a Shadowhunter. She didn't even tell Jace. I was clear. And then there were my other friends. Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Thalia and Jason Grace (the twins), Magnus Bane and Simon Lewis. They were all from old times, not going to lie. We were closer than ever, and we always just sat around and talked. Everyone else around here preferred sports of just a friendly game of tag but… no. We weren't one of those people. Oh and for the record, Magnus was a warlock in training. Only the Lightwoods (including Jace) and I knew of it.

"Anyone up for manhunt?" Magnus asked out of random. We were talking about my messed up speech just 2 seconds ago.

"Sure!" Izzy perked up. I rolled my eyes and let it go. We were Shadowhunters and we were never caught. You know the rule where the first person tagged is it the next round? Yeah… We've never been one of those people, so, we often volunteer to start.

"Pick your teams!" Izzy cried. She picked Piper. I knew she would. If she picked me, we'd be done in a minute! We've got the noses and eyes for it. Even the marks under our clothes… I couldn't only picture what was under Jace's Shadowhunter body. He was in my dreams all the time.

"NOT IT!" Everyone screamed, but Izzy and I. Izzy gestured her hand for me to say 'not it' as well. I glared at her, trying to send 'no _ you_ say it' messages but she never got the hint.

"Not it…" I mumbled.

"You got ten seconds. Hup Hup Hup!" I stood up first and grabbed Annabeth's hand. I pulled her up the hill and around the back of the portables. The gap between the portables and a large hill behind it was narrow, and was often slippery in the winter, but we never cared. We would always hide back here, peeking around the portable corners and in case of emergencies, we could run up the hill to get away. Easy win. Unless it's Izzy coming after us. No one knew our tactics, which was good.

"Stalk her," I signed. Annabeth nodded. This was really good Shadowhunter stealth practice.

We peered around the portable corner and watched as Izzy finished counting to ten. From a distance, she looked slightly gothic, but not as much as Thalia. She wore knee high black boots, a tight red skirt, and a black tank that stretched just to 3 fingers wide on the straps. Just the limit. She looked around, Piper did too. Piper had her classic layers of clothing and wore a pair of converse, ripped jeans, and a tee with a denim vest.

"This way!" Izzy called Piper away from our side. Annabeth and I sighed in relief. When they rounded the corner, I secretly sniffed the air for Izzy's perfume. She was on her way towards the field.

"Safe." Annabeth gestured for me to walk over to the other side of the portable. We peered around the corner and our heads poked out from the tarmac. Piper was checking behind, Izzy in front. Once the 'it' duo had reached the field, Annabeth and I made a run for it. We went all the way from the farthest portable to the once closest to them which was just beside the field. Where we stood, I could see Magnus' glitter all over the place. It must have caught Izzy and Piper's attention. So, we went through the shortcut. We opened the portable door and stepped inside. It was dark in the portable, but we were in other words, alright.

"They've been here," Izzy said devilishly. Piper nodded, I could see through the window. Soon, they headed towards the hill. I opened the door slightly- carefully so it didn't creek.

"Left or right?" Annabeth asked.

"Only one way to find out. Split up." I went ahead with going up the hill and towards the left. Annabeth went up the hill too, but right. To the right were the portables, to the left was the open field where most boys played football and other guy stuff.

"CLARY!" Behind me was a screaming Annabeth, running from an enraged Piper. I looked around. There was left, right, and down the hill.

"Down!" I shouted to her. She made a 90 degree turn down the portables, stunning Piper. I ran down the hill too, careful with my footing. Annabeth was quite the runner for someone who wasn't a Shadowhunter. We looked behind us.

"Tarmac!" Annabeth yelled at me. I followed her cue. We went towards the Seveners and moved around them. We were quite close with them seeing as we were in a split class. We begged for them to hide us, and they did with ease. Piper and Izzy got confused and decided to go for the easy runners. Simon and Leo. They were trying to sneak past them but ended up being caught. Annabeth and I looked at our surroundings. There was a huddled up Magnus and Jason by a group of boys playing cards. We waved but didn't join them. We had to keep an eye out to see who else gets caught.

"We're safe for now. But, come on!" I dragged Annabeth up the sun dried grass and sat at the silver benches up on the top of the hill. Everyone went there and it gave us enough cover. It also had a good view of the open field and tarmac. I was surprised to see Thalia racing away from the crowd along with Hazel. We instantly knew why. Izzy was coming with Leo behind her. Annabeth and I stayed put and watched as the team split up so it was a harder catch. But… they were caught. Everyone was caught except for Magnus an Jason. Or not. Piper was bringing them over, rallying the tagged people.

"We're the last ones!" Annabeth whispered in glee.

"As always," I smirked with pride.

"I'll follow Izzy and her lot, you follow Piper'." Annabeth nodded and agreed. As we watched the teams split up from hill to tarmac, we both knew where to go. The middle of it all. Portables.

We split up, hiding behind crowds of people as we got closer to the group. They never noticed our presence. I gave a nod of encouragement to Annabeth and left once she nodded back. Izzy's group was by the second portable so I ran and stood behind it. I kept going as they did. That was until I heard someone scream out my name. Annabeth. Izzy turned around in an instant, grinning devilishly as she spotted me. I stood there in panic. But once Izzy moved, I ran.

"ANNIE!" I called out. Izzy was right on my tail when I spotted her running up the field. I followed her, dodging every person I could see. Until Jace. I stopped in my tracks, looking behind me to see how close everyone was. Izzy was just a few metres away, stopping as she saw her brother bump into me. It was like we had our own moment; Jace and I. I could see his gorgeous golden eyes and smoothly tannish skin. As a surprise, I didn't yell his name in frustration. What I did was look down and back at Izzy then say, "Holy shit." It was like there was a whole mob with her. I had to run.

"You and I are going to have a _serious_ for trying to hit on Clary," I heard Izzy say behind me while the rest of my friends tried to capture me.

"Man, what was that? You like, totally had a moment there!" Percy pointed out the obvious.

"No, we didn't." Though Jace's voice was faint, I could still hear the denial in his voice. Was he really saying all that?

"Yeah, you did." Alec Lightwood bumped in. His adoptive brother. His blue eyes were so deep, even Jace could see that Alec was just trying to make him see the truth.

"Well, picture that with you and Glitter Boy. Let's see how that moment is." Alec pouted. Jace knew he had a crush on Magnus. Every time they were paired up in an assignment, he would let his face burn like a chilli pepper. Alec just turned away and let it go. I laughed. Silly, silly, Alec. No wonder. Of course, not everyone knew he was gay. The Lightwood family knew (that included Jace) and I did. That was it. Oh, and so did Magnus. It was obvious that they had had little moments together but nothing too extreme. It was enough to know they loved each other.

Turning away from the scene, I made a sharp turn for the hill. Once I reached the top, the bell rang and shouted in victory. HAH!

* * *

**_This is just the intro to a few of the main characters. I swear, it gets better. _**


	2. Apparently, I'm Greek

**_That last chapter was just an intro. I wanted you guys to know the characters a little more and their style before I got into all the action. So, sorry if you think that first chapter is a disappointment but I swear to you, the rest isn't._**

* * *

**Jace Pov**

I walked towards the Institute alone. I always stayed a little later after school so I could play a little football with my friends. Alec and Izzy went home first. They always did. Party-poopers. And then there came Grad. I mean, it wasn't like I didn't want to go but… Izzy was making me and Alec didn't want to go alone. I tried to convince him that there was no harm on asking Magnus for a friendly dance… he just walked away from me. Magnus was friends with Clary. That was the bad part about that deal. Actually, maybe not so.

"Jonathan Christopher Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale!" Izzy said to me as the elevator doors opened up.

"You're mad. You're saying my full name," Jace teased, though he felt inferior.

"How dare you stare at Clary like that! You know how much she hates you already!" Izzy crossed her arms, her golden whip wrapped around her wrist.

"Then why did she stop and stare?" I found it hard to believe that I was actually having this conversation at 13! Honestly! What does Isabelle have to do with any of this? Let alone be in the middle of it!

"Because she-" Izzy stopped her self there.

"She what?" I pressured. "What embarrassing secret does she know that you blurted out?"

"Ducks." I cringed at the word.

"Really? You _had_ to tell her _that _one!" I exclaimed, flopping my knapsack down and heading over to the couch/my bed.

"Sorry! You're making me stray off topic!" She groaned. "Why did you stare at her? You had a moment. Even Alec saw it." Izzy put her hands on her waist. I thought about my answer to her question. _It's because I love her, duh. _But if I ever said that out loud, she'd laugh so hard she would suffocate.

"I didn't stare! She was the one who bumped into me," I protested. To be honest, I just wished that moment would happen again.

"I'm letting it go this time, but if you step near that girl again, I swear, I'll whip your head off with her watching." I shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go back to flirting or whatever." Izzy rolled her eyes as I waved her away. Damn, was she irritating! But then again, I have my secrets to keep, and she has hers. One, of which, I'm a Son of Ares. See, now it was clear where I get my defensiveness. Of course, I met everyone from Camp Half-Blood. No lie there. Percy Jackson, he was a demigod. Annabeth was too. How else would she have been able to move so fast? See, that Riordan guy, the scribe at camp that bragged about Percy and his awesomeness, yeah, I'm awesom_er._ I played the roll of a Shadowhunter, though had the blood of a demigod. How amazing am I? The godly blood helps me take in the runes. What other possibility was there if it wasn't that?

So, there you have it. Me. That was me, and this _is_ me, taking a nap. ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

The next morning at school, we line up and get into class as usual. I barely listened to that wood nymph of a teacher Mrs. Cosens. She knew the demigods well in the school, and in particular, she knew me. I was quite flattered when she pointed out that she knew. Of course, only the people at camp knew. Not even my siblings were a part of that life. Mrs. Cosens had told me to keep an eye on Clary. Why wouldn't I? She could see right through me. She could see that my hatred for her was just an act. An act to keep her safe from the Shadowhunter world. The wood nymph knew of that too. But, I didn't see how Clary was special. She looked average to me. Zip up hoods, tanks and plaid shirts over them, skinny jeans, somewhat sporty shoes, beautiful, artistic, creative… I was getting off track.

When recess came around, I spotted Clary at the 3rd portables' steps. I wanted to approach her, but knew it was a bad idea. I looked around at the tarmac and we decided to go for a game of football. Percy and I were team captains, as always. We were the best players _ever._ Yeah, sure, Percy was a little nerdy but… he had good skills. I remembered his big show at camp too. I could definitely say that that mundane/human saying: looks don't matter- was true. Though of course knowing me, I couldn't go an hour without looking in the mirror.

"Heads up!" Alec yelled. I looked over at him and watched as he kicked the football out of the lines. Crap. It was heading for Clary. Hold up… what was going on with her? She was moving uncontrollably, trying to hide her struggle from her friends. Her arms twitched as she tried to make it stop moving in a specific direction. Her feet were tripping over one another as she stumbled backwards. Her arms had finally given up and were in a catching position. The football landed straight in her hands. Her eyes were in shock. No one went to retrieve it from the emo-ish girl. To be honest, I admired that. She wasn't exactly the dress black type but her attitude showed it.

My eyes darted back from her to Percy. Soon, a bunch of glowing signs were above her head which she clearly didn't notice. The signs of the Greek gods… they just kept mixing up! What was wrong with this girl! She had no 'talent' to her at all! Percy looked me deeply in the eye. He knew I had to protect Clary and this was it. He mouthed one word to me in an instant. 'CAMP.' I got the hint.

My friends exchanged faces, just to see who got the ball back. I wanted to scream at Alec for kicking it towards Clary but he didn't mean to do it on purpose so of course, I had no redone to yell my head off at him. As a result, I ended up swagger walking over to Clary in my Vans, leather jacket, and awesome features with a flirtatious grin on my face.

"Clary, can I have the ball back?" I tried to ask politely, but her beautiful creatures kept me from that. Clary looked over to Annabeth. her eyes were beaming too. She knew what this meant, except for the changing signs. But in other words, Clary was being claimed.

"Uh…" Clary looked at the black and white ball in her hands and blinking rapidly for a moment, she said, "yeah. Here." Gods that voice was pulling me in like a fish to water. She didn't seem to be hesitating over how surprised she was at the ball that was in her hands and not being able to control her body's actions, but at me. She was nervous, because of me. Was she finally falling for my charms? Or was that just my fantasy that I had every night? Clary instantly handed me the football and waited for me to walk away. Instead, I asked,

"Clary, could I talk to you in private for a moment?" She looked back at her friends which were shaking their heads no, but Annabeth that was shooing her towards me. At least Annabeth didn't hold much against me. Of course, there was the attitude I couldn't deny but all in all, we were mutual. Just another person at camp to me.

"Uh… Sure." I gestured for her to walk ahead first like the gentleman I was. She turned around and walked up the hill behind the portables. That place was off limits today since it was all muddy but we didn't really care. We just needed privacy. Besides, half the teachers here are part of the Council of Cloven Elders. Grover. I couldn't' believe it when he was elected. Of course, my mind wasn't whirling around that right now. It was all focused on Clary. Every girl would die to have a moment so private with her like this, but no. Clary was cool about it. I guess my fantasies weren't going to happen any time soon.

"What is it?" She mumbled at me. I could see she was trying to sound irritated, but it wasn't working out very well for her.

"You weren't controlling yourself, were you." That was a statement, not a question.

"No, I wasn't. How did you-"

"You heard voices in your head, didn't you?" That one wasn't there all the time but on occasion it was. It seemed necessary to ask.

"Yes, how did you-"

"I knew because I went through the same thing." I kept cutting her off. We didn't have much time before a demon/monster nest was going to fly out of no where and attack all Shadowhunters and demigods. "You know the Percy Jackson series, right? Of course you do, if you're not talking, you're reading." She rolled her eyes at that. "Just picture that as all true. Annabeth and Percy, where else have you heard those names? They are rare. We aren't the only demigods. If I don't take you to camp soon, a bunch of demo- monsters are going to come after you." Why did I have to make that slip! She didn't know of the Shadowhunter world! Gr…

"You're expecting me to believe everything I've read about the Titans and the Greek gods are real?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, no. I'm expecting you to believe that unicorns can swim! Yes I'm expecting you to believe that!" I said half sarcastically.

"Okay!" She was jumping in excitement. "I've always wanted to be a part of this Greeky thing." I was surprised Clary hadn't smacked me yet. She was being surprisingly respectful. I heard her mumble something else about her life getting less normal by the second, but I decided that it was just something about her awkward family at home. Who was I to judge? Isabelle was in my family. It was weird enough.

"Okay, so, how are we going to get out of here without drawing attention?" I tap my chin. I have never been the bright one.

"I got it," Clary groaned. She turned around and seemed to whistle. Annabeth was here in a flash. I should have known, they have been friends since _forever._

"You're going to camp, aren't you?" Clary was surprised to hear this, then thought of the books over and over again.

"Yeah. Could you call the Fates?" Well, Clary caught on fast for someone who had nothing to do with the Greek world until today.

"No can do. No drachmas either. You'll have to go the old fashioned way. Run." I instantly froze. It was as if the whole world went still. One of us was bound to speak, and it just so happened to be the most unexperienced one out of all of us.

"Demon."

* * *

**_As said before, you could have skipped the first chapt if you didn't want an intro. Anyways, we'll have the third chapter coming up soon. Please, review, PM, follow, favourite, do what ever it takes to tell us how to improve and we are also open to suggestions on how to shape the story even if we do have a sort of base. We'll put in any good ideas we get. We'll update soon, bye!_**


	3. Burned By A Harpy Or Is It A Demon?

**_Sorry about the cliffhangers and stuff. Well, not much of a cliffhanger but, you get what we mean. Have a good time reading! And do what you always do, read, review, follow, favourite, and PM._**

* * *

**Third Person**

"Did you just say d-"

"DUCK!" Annabeth screamed, cutting Jace off and shoving the two in denial love birds to the ground.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jace said with a tinge of irritation in his voice. Clary couldn't help but giggle slightly from his fear of ducks. "Stop that!" Jace snapped, noticing Clary trying to show some restraint.

"I just don't understand what you have against ducks!" Clary gasped in laughter again, not even bothering trying to hide it.

"They are horrifying creatures and-" The trio got up and just for a second, Jace finally registered what was happening. "Did you just say demon?" Clary grinned sheepishly.

"Shadowhunter," she said in a soft voice.

"You have no marks," Jace observed.

"Yeah, I do. You just can't see em'." Clary flipped her hand over so her wrist was facing up. She lifted her jacket (sweater to some of those out there) and let the mark flicker in and out of view form the glamour hiding her.

"And you never bothered to tell me before I went on about demigods!" Jace yelled. Annabeth just stood there thinking, _do they not see the giant harpy calling for reinforcements 10 metres away from us?_

"Izzy knew!" Clary protested. Jace rolled his eyes and said to himself,

"I should have known. That bitch is gonna pay." Jace brought out his steele. Annabeth took out her daggers while Clary took out both her seraph blades. Jace was surprised she even had any on her.

"IZZY!" Clary called out, begging that she noticed the demon/harpy right in front of them.

"COMIN' CLARY!" Izzy's stylish figure appeared from behind the group from the hill. "And you never bothered to tell me this was happening? He knows you're a Shadowhunter, right?" Clary nodded. "I wanted to watch that part!" She whined looking at Jace in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but I was under pressure with a demon in front of me and ducks!" Annabeth and Clary laughed since they couldn't get the picture of Jace running from ducks out of their head. The harpy squaked, as if to say, _is anyone going to slay me yet? It'll be a lot harder later once my group is here!_

"Alright, alright. Let's just kill this thing we can go to camp. I can't believe you kept that from me. I knew there was something off about you." Jace gave a smirk.

"And now you know what it is." Clary was the first to run up to the demon and slash it against its stomach. Everyone was shocked seeing as how swift and graceful her movements were in such non-aerodynamic clothes. The crowds around her didn't seem to go blanking out. They weren't questioning what was happening but watching as if it were a show.

"The Mist. It isn't there!" Jace called out.

"Who cares?! Just take out that harpy!" Annabeth yelled in contrast. She was next to run after Clary.

"That girl is crazy," Jace muttered as he watched the two 13 year olds dodge around and attempt to attack successfully.

"Not as crazy as me," Izzy countered, sprinting off towards the girls with Percy and Alec now joining them. Percy held out Riptide while Alec held an angelic blade. The two just stared at each others weapons and shrugged, saying what they are in a word and attacking the harpy.

Jace went on ahead, jumping up 30 feet and riding on its back. He couldn't feel any less outrageous.

"JACE!" Clary cried out after him, managing to stab the demon into roaring in pain. She couldn't bring the blade back out, so used it as leverage. She stabbed her other blade into the creature, letting shimmering black blood pour out. It was a mixture of golden ichor and demon blood/ash. Her feet went atop the lower blade, and once her other foot managed to step up to the other, she pulled the lower one out and stabbed it a little higher so she could reach in for the back. Once the two blades were back in her hands, she found Jace trying to get to the tail, but that wasn't its life source. It was its weakness. Clary just rolled her eyes and went ahead to shout at Izzy.

"DISTRACT IT FOR ME!" Izzy instantly obeyed and went up to the demons face. She waved and screamed 'HEY' over and over again until the harpy finally turned. It gave a squawk and instantly, two more harpies appeared out of nowhere and landed right in front of Alec, Annabeth, and Percy.

"Crap." Was their only words.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE ALREADY?!" Clary screamed using her legs to wrap around the creatures neck. She risked it and let herself fall downwards. Her head was close to the ground but her strong legs got her to balance right. Instantly, Clary jabbed her two blades into the creatures heart, watching it blow away back to its own realm.

"CLARY! Are you alright?" Thalia watched as the red headed girl landed roughly on the ground. Clary stood up with ease and nodded, running towards the rest of the Shadowhunters and demigods to battle the 2 smaller harpies.

"Yo, Clary!" Percy yelled out to her as she ran over. "Try this." Percy handed to her a silver pen. Clary had read about this once. She looked at Percy's golden sword. It was directly from the movie! She instantly knew what to do and hope for the best of being a natural. She tucked the seraph blades back into hiding in the insides of her zipped jacket, then clicked the pen. Out came a three foot long sword with a Greek word on it, though at the time, she couldn't wait to watch as the characters rearranged themselves into a word.

"Thanks!" Clary forced a smile and went ahead to jump onto the harpy. It was out of instinct. "Hee… YAH!" Suddenly, the harpy took off in flight, scaring the hell out of everyone around them. This wasn't normal, as everyone could have guessed.

Clary loved the thrill of riding in open air, until she realized, she was on a harpy that was trying to kill her. She again, followed her instincts. What it told her, was to cut off its wing. So, she did. It wasn't until after she had sliced off the demon's wing that she looked below her and estimated that she was about a hundred feet in the air. The demon/harpy went out of control, spinning in circles so fast that Clary had no choice, but to jump.

"AAHHH! Oh, wait. What?" Clary looked around her. She was floating in mid air. The harpy managed to grow back a wing. "Holy shit, I'm flying. WHY THE FUCK AM I _FLYING_?"

"Daughter of Zeus?" Percy peered over to Jace and Annabeth.

"She couldn't be. She's a Shadowhunter!" Izzy poked in.

"AGH!" Clary screamed again, flying sideways as the harpy attempted attack her. "Cool," Clary smiled to herself calmly. "If you want me, COME AND GET ME!" Clary yelled out, soaring through the air. The harpy was hot on her tail, trying to bite her feet. But, Clary was faster. She stopped right in mid air, ready to turn around in circles to get to demon dizzy. The harpy went straight for her and she did what she thought was best. To go in circles. She went around as fast a tornado, causing the harpy to get caught in her current. Once it was dizzy enough that it couldn't concentrate, Clary did a forward flip, kicking it down to the ground as it shrieked when it vanished.

"BY THE ANGEL, CLARY!" Jace was the first to notice what was happening to the girl.

"She's been poisoned," Izzy gasped and bent down to look at Clary. Jace was holding her, his arm supporting her head. "Alec, stele. Now." Alec instantly gave away his silver-black stele to his sister. "Jace, take her jacket/sweater off." Jace reluctantly obeyed. He felt as if he were undressing her already. Even at 13, it was the one thing he wanted to do most, but not in public. Underneath that jacket/sweater were runes. Some had faded because of the battle she was in and the poisoning. Jace was amazed to see some runes he hadn't ever seen before. It was an honour to be in the presence of this girl, he knew.

"Woah," gasped Izzy. Clary had more runes than a normal 13 year old Shadowhunter should have had. Izzy knew Clary was a Shadowhunter, but at this point, she couldn't be sure how much of a Shadowhunter she was. "At least we all know why she keeps wearing those jackets/sweaters." There were gasps heard out of the field and tarmac as they formed around the group. Obviously, friends were up front.

"Don't… press so hard," Clary groaned as she felt the cold touch of the stele burn into her flesh. The crowd around them stared at how many permanent 'tattoos' Clary had. Jace wanted to snap at them and tell them what they were but… The Mist wasn't even there. They had much bigger problems.


	4. Curse The Gods

**Sorry for the late update! Please Review, Favourite, and Follow!**

* * *

"Let him help," Annabeth said instantly.

"What? Why?" Izzy said in protest.

"He can shadow travel us to _camp_. That way, we can find out why there was more than _one_ sign floating above her head." Annabeth sounded as if the whole thing was obvious to a Shadowhunter. No one could blame her for acting so tense. They all were.

"Fine, just get on with it." Nico grinned at Isabelle's frustrated comments.

"Wise choice." Annabeth smiled with pride. Izzy could only roll her eyes in disgust. They were friends, sort of. But, they weren't exactly close. They were both just tied together by Clary. "Percy, get Jace. Alec, bring Magnus," Nico ordered. The two obeyed instantly. It seemed to be 'do anything to help Clary' day. The crowds around them didn't fade away at all. There were more and more people coming around, with Clary and Jace's group of friends crowding around in the front row seats.

"Got em'," smiled Percy in pride. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Magnus came through with Alec behind him.

"Alright. I really don't like this attention so, lets go." Nico snapped his fingers and let the shadows engulf them into darkness. Clary gladly watched as the crowd around her was blocked from her eyes. But that wasn't the last thing she saw. The next thing she knew, she was passing out on a canvas bed.

* * *

"No. Chiron, she isn't a… Shadowhunter. She's a demigod. We saw it with our own eyes. She's been claimed!" Percy practically yelled across camp. He was frustrated with how Chiron didn't even bother listening.

"I second that yell," Jace humoured.

"Don't push me. Clary seems to be just as normal as every other demigod. Nothing too out of the ordinary. She's been claimed and that is final. We can ask her who her godly parent is later. Just go."

"But-"

"Go. You have been dismissed." Chiron gave the look of Medusa and forced the 2 out of the Big House. Mr. D was snickering out on the porch as the pair exited the gates and entered the large and open space of Camp Half-Blood.

"Has he not seen her marks? There is definitely something interesting about her." Jace walked and twirled his seraph blade. Walking aimlessly and talking at the same time was his own way of getting his feelings out. After all, no one could deny his huge ego and the way he would brag.

"How so? You all have marks. What's so special about hers?" Percy shrugged and twirled Riptide between his fingers. He would do the same thing as Jace to let out his emotions, just not the talking part. He would always keep it to himself.

"Some of them are… unique." Jace didn't feel very comfortable with sharing information of the Shadowhunter world when he himself wasn't a Shadowhunter. He lived among them, but he wasn't one. His heart rested with the Greeks. Percy was about to open his mouth and ask how so but decided against it. He didn't need to be involved with it any more than he already was.

"I swear to you-"

"GUYS! Clary woke up!" The pair that stood next to each other exchanged glances of worry and fear.

"Thanks Wise Girl. We'll be there in a minute." Percy waved Annabeth away and watched as she ran in the direction of the infirmary. "If you hurt Clary," said Percy as he turned to Jace, "since I already know you hate her as much as you hate or fear ducks, you will pay for it." Percy stormed off leaving Jace to follow him to the infirmary at a respectful distance.

* * *

Clary was sitting up on the bed, finally making sense of everything after the past few hours. She looked down at herself. She wore her bra which out of everyone who's thirteen was considered small, and a pair of shorts. That was it. Clary eyed her bare arms that were full of marks. She couldn't help but feel overexposed. This just wasn't her thing.

When she was knocked out, she had a dream. And once Annabeth had come in, that was the first thing she asked. 'Did you have a dream?' Clary fibbed and said no, pulling on the most innocent and clueless face she could make. She even added the fact that she was unconscious. And- a quote- "I was unconscious, I don't remember a thing!" Annabeth waved it off. Clary was sure that she suspected something, but let it go as much as possible. She was able to take in all that she found out about the camp and about herself. But… it just made her mess up with the dream that she had.

_Why am I here? Why is everything so black? Why am I glowing gold? Why am I talking to myself? Why is Jace so hot? HOLD UP! WHAT? I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!_

_"I'm afraid you did." I turn around and see twelve adults sitting in a semicircle. There are twelve seats to where they sit and they all wear armour or something white and loose._

_"Who are you people?" I ask. They all seem to have calm faces, except that one in the middle with a lightning bolt next to him. Wait a minute. I've heard about this guy. I think he's from my history-religious studies class. I've seen his mad face in a textbook before. But… which one?_

_"Aphrodite, do not get into the middle of this. We are all a part of it." The man farthest to the left side of the man in the middle speaks up. I still have that confused look on my face. Did he just say Aphrodite?_

_"Clarrisa. For now, you just need to know that we will meet soon and what is of your past." I want to say something, but my vocal chords don't chime. So, I wait for the lead man in the middle to say what he has to say. I learn about my mother, how I don't actually have one. He doesn't explain how since it's clear he wants me to find out on my own. He tells me about the Greek Gods and Goddesses, how they are who they are. It's not easy to take in such information, but his last words surprise me._

_"You aren't one of them." And then…_ I'm awake.

* * *

"So, I'm a demigod. Half-human. Half- god." Clary tried repeating that sentence over and over again just so she could try to convince herself that she was who she was.

"Yep. All of us are. Well, everyone at camp is." Annabeth's answer makes her snap. The man in her dreams… he had said she wasn't 'one of them.' Could this be what he was talking about?

"Okay…?" Annabeth smiled. Clary was taking all this information in better than any other camper. "How long was I out exactly?"

"Just over a few hours. You got a little bit of scratch from that hydra- or to what you're use to, a demon. Some of its saliva, or poison, got into your skin. That's why you were unconscious. You should be out for days but, your'e a strong girl. I'm actually not surprised at how you managed to wake up within a few hours." Clary shrugged off the comment and stared at her clothes. "Oh, here." Annabeth handed Clary a hell load of black. "Isabelle got this from her locker in school. Honestly, I wonder what else that girl can even fit in that hell hole." Annabeth left Clary to dress, drawing the curtains and pushing two white cloths open revealing the exit from the other side of the infirmary.

Clary stood up, feeling odd as her bare feet touched the dusty floors beneath her. She shrugged on the top. It was tight fitting. Again, that wasn't her thing. But, as a Shadowhunter, it would be more aerodynamic. Then, there was that pair of black skinny jeans with spike studs on the pockets. Clary already looked anorexic with the lap gap and all. Did Izzy really need to hand her clothes that emphasized that part of her? And lastly, the trademark of a Shadowhunter. Leather. The leather part happened to just be an accessory, but it did come in handy when carrying weapons. The grip on the hilts would be tighter and the movements would be smoother. By the bedside table was her weapons all placed in newly tailored gear. She buckled the belt around her waist and felt around it, making sure it wasn't too tight or too loose. Then came the shoes. It had to be wedges. Clary wasn't a fan of anything girly like heels. But since they looked like sportswear, she put them on. That was the first time Clary had ever even touched a pair of something with heels on them. Luckily, with her Shadowhunter skills, it didn't take long for her to get use to the new height and feeling.

"Show time," Clary sighed to herself, then opened the curtains that revealed the rest of the infirmary. All around there were people on beds, taken care of by the Apollo children. Some boys that looked around 16 whistled as she walked past. _Ew_. That was all she could think about.

"Woah." Annabeth looked at Clary in laughter. She tried to hide it, but just… couldn't. Percy ended up running towards Annabeth as she almost fell to the ground in laughter. Percy almost did too. It was _Jace_ who stood behind Percy that stayed neutral to all this.

"Well, at least you fit the clothes of a Shadowhunter." Jace shrugged this off. Clary couldn't help but to stare at that beautiful figure of his. He wore his black clothes that were casual, not much of any gear around him besides a stele and seraph blade. His golden locks fell naturally and neatly behind his ears, his dazzling eyes matching him perfectly. The shape of his lips was the hardest thing to resist about Jace to Clary. It took time for Clary to register his presence and the way he looked. It was almost like everyday in the morning when she arrived to school, there Jace was with his group of friends and fangirls all around him. Those girls were desperate for a first kiss with him, but even she know that no matter how much of a player he may be, he hadn't had his first kiss yet. That was his deep side. He declared to almost everyone during Health class that he was going to wait for a proper girlfriend before he had a proper first kiss. That was something that they actually both agreed on. Funny how it had something to do with relationships.

"I'm amazing, I know. That doesn't mean you can drool over me," Jace smirked with his large ego just bursting out in his aura. His arrogance was none to be praised of.

"Guys, stop laughing already." Clary tried to draw attention given from Jace away from herself. That didn't seem to be working too well.

"AHA! You didn't deny it!" Jace pointed.

"Pointing is rude," Clary muttered. No one seemed to hear it from the continuous laughter of Percy, Annabeth, and now the rest of the gang that brought her to camp. That included Izzy, Nico, Magnus, and Alec. They had all wanted to come and check up on Clary but at this point, it didn't seem like they needed to.

"I still don't believe that you don't like me." Jace was mocking her. Again. He was just making it harder on himself. He moved closer to Clary, about to embrace her teasingly when she said flatly:

"If you touch me, I'll chain you up next to Prometheus and wait for that eagle to come eat your guts out. And I _know_ you won't survive it." Everyone stopped laughing right then.

"This girl knows her Greek," Nico mused, getting up from the ground and helping out the rest of the gang. "Watch out for the names though. Names have power," Nico warned.

"I don't see anything bad happening so I'm just gonna say, I don't care." Everyone expected for thunder to rage through the sky or the seas to make great tides of whirlpools, but everything seemed to stay calm.

"We learnt Greek in school a while back," Clary admitted, feeling no need to be recognized in any way.

"That was in Year 6 when we went on that field trip," Izzy pointed out, staring at Clary squarely in the eye.

"I…" Clary stood there with her mouth open, as the whole group waited for an answer. "I'm going for a walk," she finished, wanting to be alone. She heard Izzy try to follow her, but Jace pulling her back. Jace? Clary knew that he had something on her, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Sure he was attractive, but how long could she hide it? She was 13 and there were going to be _some_ things developing.

"Clarissa," said a voice, but all Clary could hear was the sound of a horses hooves. "Just the girl I wanted to see." Turning around, Clary found a… centaur in front of her. She could only name so many species when looking directly at them. This mythical creature just so happened to be one of them. The centaur wore an old fashioned English vest and white shirt underneath with the sleeves folded up roughly around the elbows.

"I suppose you must be… Chiron?" Clary raised an eyebrow, hoping her guess was correct.

"Ah, so you do know me." Chiron nodded in satisfaction.

"I figured since you were only nice centaur back many millennia ago," Clary shrugged. Chiron gestured for her to walk with him along the beach. Clary stood on his right as they walked, watching smooth foam looking water thinly soak into the sand by the shore. It almost reached Clary, but missed mostly by an inch.

"Clarissa, I've been told from Percy and Jace that when you were claimed, you weren't in control of your actions. Is that true?" Clary nodded hesitantly. She would have corrected someone into saying Clary instead of Clarissa but Chiron's poshness and wiseness didn't make it sound as old fashioned as it already was. "Do you know of being claimed?" Clary nodded again. Chiron studied her for a while, noticing her body language as she resisted the temptation of sadness and stood tall with perfect posture.

"Jace, the son of Ares. Percy, only son of Poseidon, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Nico, son of hades, you've met them all, correct?"

"I've had a few friendly conversations with them. Can't say the same for Jace." Chiron chuckled.

"Ah, Jace. He is always overprotective towards the ones he loves." Clary was confused then. Protective? Loves? Jace _loves_ Clary? That seemed highly unlikely.

"I doubt that Jace even wants to talk to me. He humiliates me with every possible chance he has."

"Oh, I don't think so," Chiron said quickly. "But, you'll learn in your own time how things work with the Gods of Olympus." Clary was silent for a while, but before the awkward silence really begun, Chiron spoke up. "You see Clary, all of those children have one main thing in common. It is that they each have _one_ godly parent. But as I have been told, you have _more_ than one. Tell me, what do you do during the day? What do you prefer compared to most people?" Clary didn't really see what her regular yearly activities had to do with anything but answered anyways with only a few minor 'um's along the way.

"I uh… I often paint, sketch mostly. I would usually sketch buildings and landscape. Anything to do with scenery. I prefer to be outdoors such as being in forests or the least out in the park where there's natural light and grass. I enjoy travelling, hiking with my adoptive parent and brother. We would go to a lake and swim there every summer. Sometimes, if I'm indoors, I wouldn't turn on the lights. I prefer it dark rather than having to switch on the lights, or lamp. Um… with being a Shadowhunter, I seem to have good aim with knives and a bow and arrow. I joined a horse riding club just at the beginning of the school year too, if that counts as anything." Chiron looked bewildered. She carried all the traits of every God on Olympus!

"That's very interesting." _Is that all you can say_? Was all Clary thought. It seemed to all he _could_ say. He was afraid of offending her. She couldn't' blame him for trying to be careful with his words. Suddenly, she felt the touch of the water reach her feet. She wasn't scared by it, but felt rather comfortable with it. Chiron took it as a sign of the Gods. It was time for Clary to meet her parents.


	5. Don't Even Go There, Clarisse

**_We're trying to make each chapter title go in alphabetical order. It seems more interesting that way. Oh well. Please Follow, Favourite, and Review!_**

* * *

**Clary POV**

As I walk, I only picture my family. Jocelyn, and Jonathan-Sebastian or what I prefer to tease him as, J.S. Like the old composer dude J.S. Bach. If any of his friends call him that, he gets so pissed, that I'm on the floor laughing around with people staring at me like I have a mental disorder that is _really_ obvious. **(don't mean to sound offensive)**

"We'll have Mr. D rally up the camp. Your arrival has effected us all." Chiron is trotting now. It takes me quite a bit of effort just to make it look easy to keep up with him at a walking pace. People stare at my marks and scars along my arm. They definitely aren't use to _that_ I can guess. But sadly, most of the people that stare at me are guys. I'm 13! Do I _really_ need that much attention! I can take care of myself!

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" That's all I worry about.

"At this point, Clarissa, I really don't know." To show that this is the end of our conversation for now, he canters away, allowing me to rest up and lean against a tree to catch my breath.

"What was that about?" It's Annabeth. Was she following us?

"He just said he was going to ask Mr. D to 'rally' the camp. Is that bad?" I'm still worried. With the look in Annabeth's deep gray eyes, I can barely tell how she feels.

"I…" she blinks out, just realizing that I've asked her a question. "I don't know." Annabeth walks ahead of me heading towards the main campfire. I follow her and let her lead me past that towards a large arena with a climbing frame of some sort standing tall in the centre.

"Guys, Mr. D is coming. Get down from there. Now." Annabeth doesn't even have to raise her voice to make Percy and Nico fall from the large tower. It's like she is the remote and controls all that goes on around her.

"How do you know he's going to be here?" I ask curiously. Everyone looks at Annabeth. She arrived with me and since I don't even know, they're wondering the same thing. I would have backed her up, otherwise.

"And… cue the demigods," Annabeth points. Instantly, groups of people pile into the bleachers, sitting with their friends and waiting for their camp director to speak.

"Wow. You. Are. Goooood." Simon nods and smiles flirtatiously.

"Hey! Hands off, she's mine." Percy glares at Simon who puts his hands by his shoulders like person being under arrest.

"Lets go sit down." Izzy beckons me over to sit next to her at the front row. Demigods stare at us new comers and watch while Chiron and Mr. D talk very intensely about what to say and stuff about some words. I've got the hearing rune right next to my pulse, next to the angelic power one. The closer it is to the blood, the stronger it is.

Suddenly, everyone stops talking and I'm busy applying a healing rune from my lightheadedness. It's probably from the medication I was given while I was in the infirmary. Maybe it's also from the battle of love and hate in my head about Jace. Why am I even _thinking_ about him?

"As you all know, we have new campers that have arrived today." Mr. D gestures to us Shadowhunters who sit with Annabeth, Percy, and Jace. I don't find it surprising how he's a son of Ares, but what about that really attractive part? He would have been doing well in the Aphrodite cabin just fine. The campers stare at the group of black clothed Shadowhunters which they definitely don't know about.

"I want tattoos like that!" a girl in the crowd shouts out.

"They aren't tattoos, Clarisse. They are runes. Now shut up so I can finish talking!" Mr. D snaps. Clarisse ends up locking up her mouth and shivers. It's clear she's a crowd favourite, she wouldn't want to ruin that reputation any day. Much like how Jace can't go without looking in a mirror for more than an hour.

"As I was saying, we have new campers. They, however, are no ordinary campers. They are from the Shadow world. Much like us, how we are Greeks, hidden among regular mortals, or to what they call, mundanes." Chiron takes a deep and stern look at Mr. D, hoping he doesn't screw up. There's a strange twitch in his eyes, and Mr. D sees it. By the looks of it, it's a signal to tell us or hide something away from us. I'm not the only one who notices it. Annabeth and Izzy follow my gaze and nudges me in the arm. We all know where we're going after this meet.

"They are Shadowhunters or the more technical term, Nephilim, half-human, half-angel. Us demigods are half-human, half-god. Believe it or not, our gods, have more than two forms. Greek, Roman, and another, Angelic. Meaning Raziel, Ithuriel, and so on. There was a prophecy given to us at the beginning of time, no clans remember it. But, we believe we know where we can get our answers. From our one and only Oracle, Rachel." Everyone claps as a girl with red hair like mine stands up a few rows to the left from me and walks towards Mr. D. "I believe you've gotten your powers under control?" Rachel nods. She stares at me in surprise as to how alike we look. Same red hair and once she starts to creepily speak as if there is more than one of her inside, green eyes.

* * *

_More than one world shall shatter,_

_But two take it's place._

_All and all begin to rise,_

_May only one immortal face._

_A few have more on their hands than others,_

_Discovering their destinies,_

_Learning of blood sisters or blood brothers._

_Sacrificing their lives,_

_By twos each form a stance._

_One of each world come forward,_

_Testing fate and chance._

* * *

"Well, that totally wasn't weird," says Simon sarcastically. Izzy hits him in the arm and he blushes. Simon may be nerdy and Izzy may be a fashion model when she's older, but they still have the hots for each other. Everyone can see it. Everyone is not sure why, but they do.

"More than one world shall shatter?" I repeat. My world, my human world. But more than one? That could well be the Shadow World, or Greek and Roman Myths world, that is going to shatter. And what takes its place, the same possibilities. _All and all begin to rise_? Could that mean every world that is hidden, maybe even the mundanes that have no clue what they're up against? _May only one immortal face._ Who the hell is immortal, other than the Gods or Angels themselves? _A few have more on their hands than others. _Who are the few? Would I be the one of them? _Discovering their destinies._ I've got my destiny laid out for me already. I'm going to finish my education, get a job as a regular mundane, and make silly excuses to go out to kill demons. Then, there's the brother and sister part. _Learning of blood sisters or blood brothers. _I have no siblings. They all died anyways. Or, they either just gave me up since they couldn't care less about me. _Sacrificing their lives. _Who will sacrifice their lives? As a Shadowhunter, I would. But most people would say, Shadowhunters must die an honourable death to deserve a proper Shadowunter funeral. Saving a mundance from a car crash would be considered a dishonourable death. Screw them. I see it to be quite noble._ By twos each form a stance_… would I be a part of a two? Would it be with Jace? Oh, there I go again with Jace. Not good. _One of each world come forward. _Am I from the Shadowhunter world, or am I from the Demigod world? I have no clue anymore after that dream. _Testing fate and chance_. Is there really a big difference there? If there is, I honestly don't see it.

"Thank you, Rachel." Mr. D sends her off and she gladly skips away back to her seat next to another group of girls. They clearly admire her bright red hair. Is that how everyone sees me?

"So, you've heard the prophecy. We believe that it is to do with the mundane or human world, the Shadow World, and Greek or Roman world." Did Mr. D just say _or_? That is just getting me more confused. Damn. I do now do well under pressure. Especially not from _that_ guy. "For now, we are going to be asking the rest of the demigods to return to camp for their safety. We believe that this 'coincidence' of the Shadow World and Greek and Roman World, is not as much of a coincidence as it may seem. You are all dismissed."

Everyone starts to leave, but us Shadowhunters with Percy and Annabeth… I keep forgetting Jace is one of them. He seems to much like a Shadowhunter. I mean, apart from the aggressiveness and how controlling he can be, he's a perfect Shadowhunter. His attitude and appearance go well with the black. Again, why am I thinking about him?! He's nothing but a nuisance.

"You _have_ to get me one of those… marks, was it?" Clarisse suddenly comes out of the crowd and heads straight for us. We all have confused faces but Annabeth and Percy seem to stick with annoyed expressions.

"Go away, Clarisse," Percy huffs.

"You can't just _get_ marks. For one, you're not a Shadowhunter." Jace is trying to look smart. Too bad he just messed up.

"You aren't either," Clarisse raises her eyebrows. Her name is _so _much like mine. I just can't bare it sometimes.

"I'm being raised by one."

"So, my little step-brother still needs helps growing up, doesn't he?" Jace rolls his eyes and pushes me out of the way so he stands face to face with her.

"I swear, if you say another word, I'll slit your throat and let my stele burn you until you have a hole in your arm," he threatens back. For a minute, Clarisse becomes dazed. I smile at that. I've never seen Jace so controlling. Sure he may be able to make every girl act as a servant or every guy just fall to his knees like they were beggars looking up to their wealthy king, but the way he stares at Clarisse, a well over 16 year old girl against a 13 year old boy… it is quite impressive especially since Jace is a couple of inches shorter than Clarisse.

"Uh… right…" Clarisse turns her head to look at the rest of us. The full blooded Shadowhunters. Her eyes lay down on Isabelle first, then Alec, then to 'the High Warlock' (as he likes to call himself) Magnus, and lastly, to me. Her eyes move up and down my arms and I can't help but to feel self-conscious. She notices how I feel highly uncomfortable and stares me in the eye. Jace shuffles slightly as she steps up to me. I almost fall to my knees from her gaze but my heart stays hard and strong.

"What are you looking at?" I snap. The tension is broken. By the corners of my eyes, I can see everyone looking at me like I'm a changed person. No one knew I could speak in such a rough, or abrupt way. Especially not Jace.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering, are you a Shadowhunter? 'Cause, you don't smell like one. Nor do you smell like a demigod. So, what are you?" Clarisse doesn't drop her gaze. If only I could, I would. Her eyes are just so strong that I have to stare into them.

_Stop judging me on my appearance, _I think fiercely. If only I could just say these thoughts in words. _I may not look like I can snap you into two with my bare hands, but I would be happy to show you._

"Woah." Clarisse steps away from me. The gang' eyes dart back and forth from her to me. "Don't need to be so harsh." Her eyes move towards Jace. "See you at dinner little bro." She nods and turns back to me. "It was uh… nice getting to know you. You've got attitude. I like that." Turning around with a flick of her chin, she walks away without another word.

"What was that?" Izzy looks at me in confusion. I don't budge. I can only think now, could she hear my thoughts? Is that why she backed away from me? I've never heard of an Ares kid being able to read minds, so does that mean I was projecting mine to her? That's like being a Silent Brother, but I'm not one of them. So, what am I?

"I- I don't know." My eyes close shut and I rub my arms. Everyone stares at me like I'm crazy again. It's even worse than being laughed at because of the spare clothes Izzy provided me. As if on cue, the bell rings and Chiron's voice echoes throughout the camp telling everyone to head for the dinner area. Percy and Annabeth look at me, then they look at the rest of the group. And once their gazes drop, I already know what they're expecting. Well, what they're expecting for me. I ain't gon' have dinner tonite. **(Purposely spelt it that way. Just feeling kinda bold)**


	6. Everybody Talks About Clary

_**Do you guys like the characters points of view, or just in third person. We'd really like to know. Please, Review, Favourite, and Follow!**_

* * *

**Jace POV**

What in the name of Hades just happened? I'm the tougher one. It should have been me sending her off. What was going on with Clary? She never was so aggressive. Ever.

"Hey, Jace." It was Isabelle who punched my arm. Everyone was already on their way towards the dinner tables while I lagged behind and she tried to snap me out of it.

"Hm, oh. It's you." I was tired of seeing her so much. She followed me everywhere, much like a stalker.

"Don't act like you aren't enjoying this," Izzy smirked. She was doing _the_ face. I meant, the one where it said 'I know you like someone, so spill' but it was _very_ clear that she already knew the answer.

"Enjoying what?" I huffed, crossing my arms and waiting for her answer.

"Enjoying being around Clary so much. You're getting a pretty good view of her ass from here too. And in those skinny jeans which I'm sure you'd…" Izzy's voice just drowned out. She was gone from the world and it was just Clary's fiery red hair that illuminated the surroundings. She turned to look by her right. Those green eyes were mesmerizing. "AHA!" Isabelle shrieked me out of my bikini model fantasy of Clary and back into reality where I knew she despised me.

"What?" I already knew what she was going to say.

"You were checking her out again."

"When was there ever an _again_?"

"SEE! There! You didn't deny it!"

"What is there to deny? You know what I'm going to do and say. I'm going to ignore her like how she ignores me. It's mutual respect." My eyes drift back to Clary as I watch her stand next to the campfire. If only she was in a hot pink bikini… and the cleavage that would show…

"OMGEEEEEEEEEEE!" Izzy was screeching now.

"Why don't you _ever_ shut up?" I raised my hands up in the air in annoyance and waited for her answer.

"You aren't _just_ checking her out, were you?" This time, it was my turn to shut up. "By the angel, YOU'RE AT THE BIKINI MODEL STAGE!" I felt a couple of eyes fall on us as a few passers by watched us pathetically.

"Izzy. Stop." I stared at her squarely in the eye, hoping that she'd get the point.

"You should _totally_ ask her out to Grad. I'm taking Simon, you should bring Clary!" I rolled my eyes in disgust. Did she not understand the word 'hate' or 'despise?' If not, I'd better give her a good picture. Well, she didn't need a picture. She could see hate right in front of her. There was the feud between Clary and I to look forward too. I was not going to ask her out to the dance. My friends would flip if they saw that happen.

"You're taking that nerd to Grad? Izzy, you can do _so _much better." I tried to stray the topic away from Clary and I to her and that sorry excuse for a date. If she wanted to find someone smart and good looking, she could have gone for Jason. He was _so_ much better.

"Stop it," she protests. "I'm going to talk to Clary about you."

"Izzy, don't-" Before I could even finish, she was on her way to say hi. Crap. With a sigh of relief, I watched as Chiron reach Clary first. I began to laugh my head off. Izzy was fuming!

"Laugh all you want, Jace," said a deeper voice. It was Alec. "But one day, as Magnus can already see the future, you two are going to be married. Married in Greek terms, that is. And, you will not believe how soon _that's_ gonna be."

"Shut up, Alec." Then I thought about it. Married? I wouldn't mind it. I would _love_ it. We'd have tiny little baby half-Shadowhunter and half-demigod children and- holy shit. I'm planning _way_ too far ahead.

"You were having a fantasy of little kids with weapons, weren't you." My siblings _are_ crazy. Could they read minds all this time and I just never knew?

"No. I was having a fantasy of little kids with half- Shadowhunter blood and half-demigod blood," I muttered.

"With Clary," he added. My eyes burst open wide.

"Oh, why are you even talking to me about this? Deal with your Magnus problem. He's waiting right up in that tree you know," I smirked devilishly at Alec as I pointed towards a far away tree where Magnus seemed to be only the size of an ant.

"I have no clue whether to slap you, or thank you." Alec shook his head and made his way down the path to the tree. I watched as he climbed and sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder. I guess I was cool with him being gay and stuff. It was quite an early age to get that sense, but it seemed just about right. Alec was Alec and he was cool that way.

"You're not going to go after her?" Annabeth asked me. Why did random people keep coming up to me today. Okay, they weren't random but, why is it that once someone left, another would come? This was the second time already.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Clary, duh. Who else?"

"Why does everyone keep mentioning her to me today?" I groan at the sky.

"Why wouldn't any keep mentioning her to you? You stare at her even if someone is talking to you. You drool over her every time you see her. Your senses weaken, and you barely have enough time to register what else is going on around you. I bet you haven't got a clue about what just happened with Chiron gave his speech."

"He gave a speech?" And Gods was Annabeth right about the staring and drooling. Especially the senses. I had no clue that Chiron was talking. I guessed the bikini Clary was stuck with me. "Point taken," i roll my eyes away as she glared at me.

"I've heard from Rachel about your future. You're going to like it." Annabeth sounded amused.

"Yeah, yeah. We're gonna have a teen marriage on Greek terms. I got it from Alec." Annabeth just grinned even more.

"Then you should also know that you'll propose to her on the day of your Grad." My eyes widened, my back shot up, and my brain just went dead. That early? There was no way. "I knew that would get your attention. Have you got a ring yet?"

My brain started to work again and just then, I saw the ring my biological mother had. She held a diamond ring in her hands and passed it down to me. She told me to keep it safe and I did. It was in a red velvet case, right on my desk back at home.

"I'll take that as a yes." I glared at Annabeth. How could she read people so easily? Oh right… she was a daughter of Athena. I should have known. "Now, go slow, but start talking to her more. All she can ever talk about is you anyways."

"Me?" Annabeth nodded in return. I started to give a realizing smile.

"Now, she's going to come out of the Big House in exactly 2 minutes and 47 seconds. You might want to prepare to how she might react. I have to go see Percy now. Bye!" She walked off with her braided hair just swishing by her sides. Gods, was that girl good. Hold up. Just 2 minutes and 47 seconds? That is hardly enough time for me to get my hair done.


	7. Fray, I Think I'm In Love With You

_**We've noticed the chapters getting shorter and shorter so we're going to at least try to make them longer. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

**Clary POV**

It's quite expected for everyone to crawl up to me. Actually no. It's quite expected for everyone to look down at me. After all, I am below average height. I don't see much of a need for this, but eating in the Big House with Chiron… that seems to be a great honour around here. I'm not quite sure why, but it is.

Chiron takes me to a miniature grand room. It has a couple of tables everywhere with four chairs at each table. Up on the stage are the twelve seats for the gods. Well, it symbolizes their presence anyways. All the same. The gods watch over us, as Chiron tells me. I'm still a Shadowhunter, I just don't see how I play such an important role here.

"Clary, can you tell me about your family?" I thought I told him already? Oh well, maybe the man has been living for so long that he gets mixed up with bits of information that he recieves.

"My family adopted me and my father had died when I was at a very young age. I have a brother Jonathan-Sebastian. Or J.S. He's in Secondary School (High School) Year 10. We're just two years apart. He's quite friendly with Jace as far as I know. My mother, Jocelyn, she's an artist. We're all Shadowhunters, and my mother is a part of the Clave. My father use to also be a part of it. They held quite an important role so we travelled quite a bit. Now, it's just my mother that leaves. She's with Lucian Graymark. He's a werewolf, and a soon to be step-father as I see it. He's nice. I've known him since forever." I have to stop. I'm going to tear up soon. If mum doesn't see me home when she gets back, she's going to_ flip_.

"How about your friends? The people you are around most of the time." Chiron raises his eyebrows and expects me to answer immediately. From that, he knows that I'm not in particularly close to them. They're just… friends. Izzy and Annabeth are close enough. And if only Jace was closer- no. I- just… no.

"I've got an average amount of friends. I've only known for a while that Isabelle is a Shadowhunter and Magnus is a Warlock. They all have their on specialities. Like being good at academics or something." I shrug at it. I'm use to being dumb. The only thing I ace is being a Shadowhunter. Since Jocelyn is a part of the Clave, I've gained a very high status among the people of Idris and many other Shadowhunters everywhere. The only place that hasn't heard of me before would be Canada. You know how Canada is a multi-cultural country and it's said that everyone is highly respectful and stuff. I guess that's true, but sometimes, they are a little slow with the info in the Shadow World. They're all laid back here, and I guess that's nice. Jace didn't even figure out what or who I was until… today. And there I go with Jace again.

"Do you have a specialty? A talent worthy of recognition?" Chiron is really trying to dig deep in me. I know he just wants to know what I'm like, but it's clear that he doesn't do this with every new person that arrives at camp. Izzy, Alec, nor Magnus, are getting such treatment like me. I can't help but to wonder.

"Art, mostly." My answer is short, and I'm glad it is. It usually cuts off a conversation that you don't want to continue.

"Do you mind drawing something?" Chiron asks, just as a demigod child brings over a sketchpad and pencil. Well, with someone just holding it out to you, it'd be impolite not to, right? So, I take the sketchpad and pencil and place the tip of the pencil on the page. It's funny how I have no clue what I'm drawing until I'm done. I can draw ruler straight lines and perfect circles from the practice, but I've never really been able to look at something, and draw it on the spot. I have to think about the shapes and stuff. It helps with the perfection. I let my arm move freely, letting my fingers loosely hold the pencil and bend at different angles for shading or thin lines. I sometimes let my finger smudge the paper just to have that blurry effect. Once I feel that I'm done, I let the pencil fall from the paper and twirl around in my fingers, just looking for any minor mistakes. I had drawn my home back in NYC. It's my bedroom, every detail exactly the way it is. The corners of the walls are defined with a thick, dark line with the shadows creating that 3D like effect. On the bed, I've made the little folds and crumples smooth but overlapping. The light comes from the window sill that sits at the far wall, and all my stuffed animals, pictures, textbooks, books, art supplies- they are all there with titles on them even.

I place the sketchpad on the table and let Chiron take a look. It's quite a good piece of work seeing as I don't have an eraser to make the shadows slightly emphasized or the highlights to be clearer.

"You're very good, Clarissa. Tell me, what does art mean to you?" That is one question that I never hesitate to answer. Every school I go to, there is always that one art teacher to recognizes me and always asks me this question. I have a speech all planned out. But the way I answer Chiron is slightly different.

"Art to me is like a diary, but in pictures. It's simple to express yourself with colour or texture. Sometimes, it's just when you draw something and no one knows what it is but you, you feel like it's the perfect way to hide something, but show everyone at the same time. The thing is, when you write, you can't hide things as easily as you want to since the answers are all in the words. But in artworks, it's not as easy to define or work out since there are barely any words, just something to see. It depends on your mind whether you can look deep enough to see the true meaning of things and the purpose of what that artwork is." By the angel, that answer was deep.

"Wise words for a young soul," Chiron smiles proudly. We finish our dinner in the fancy room and just as he escorts me out, I see Jace. Is it so wrong to hate someone so much, but love them like they're the last thing on earth? "Clarissa, I know how you see Jace. He isn't as bad as he seems. It's an act that he pulls just to get people jealous, it's his signature."

"He's 13 and already a player. Why am I not surprised?" I roll my eyes.

"You didn't let me finish," says Chiron as he places a hand on my shoulder. "His actual problem, is you." Well, that's nice. "He sees you differently compared to other girls. He can't get you out of his head, and the same goes for you." My eyes open wide as I watch him lean against a tree, waiting for me, shuffling around in his clothes trying to make himself look presentable, like he isn't perfect already. DAMN!

"I swear, I don't like the guy. He treats me like dirt and like I'm some sort of slave that knows how to backtalk." Honestly, I just don't want to say 'shit' in front of Chiron. He seems to think of me as a 'good girl' all the way. Yeah, right.

"Clarissa, I think you should know something before you go over there." Chiron makes me face him. I turn my head for a second and realize that the only way out of the Big House' territory would be to pass by Jace. Crap. "I have spoken to Magnus. He has seen the love side of your destiny. In the near future, you two will be together.. And on Greek terms, engaged for marriage." I gasp at this. That is more than I've ever wanted, yet, the thing that I want to destroy would be that engagement ring. I am_ so_ bipolar.

"How soon will this be?" I ask, the nervousness reflecting in my voice.

"If I tell you, it may effect the future itself. I can't tell you more. Jace knows enough, why else would you think he was here? To come and humiliate you, or to talk to you?" I look at Jace and observe his face. He's clenching his fists as they shake so bad, he shoves them in his jean pockets. his lips are quivering, as if trying to practice what to say to me once I pass by him. And then, there are those golden eyes that seem lost in the skies, bordered by the leaves of the trees above him that give him shade as the sun fully sets.

"Chiron, I-" I look back, but I see nothing. Chiron left me while I was distracted! Who'd ever think that an immortal centaur could make you realize how much your love or hate someone? In this case, if love and hate were on a balance, love would be heavier.

I take deep breaths on the porch, just staring at the golden featured boy standing right there, waiting for me. My hands grow sweaty and so I take the gloves off, wipe my hands thoroughly on my skinny jeans, then put them back on. I feel the black clothes starting to get to me. I run my hands through my hair a couple of times, just to I don't look like a dork, then straighten out my clothes so I feel slightly more presentable. Hey, a girl can try, right?

I begin to walk down the porch steps, trying to walk at a moderate pace. What gets to me is how I keep stopping, reconsidering my actions, then walking again. The wedges on my feet feel odd but it does differentiate my height to what I'd actually look like in flats.

"Clary." Jace comes out from the shadows of the tree and steps towards me, the sunlight making him glow even more from the side. God, he is made of pure gold. I swear, if Izzy wasn't related to him, or had no clue who he was, she'd tell me that he'd be so hot, he'd melt and make jewellery.

"Oh, hi Jace." My voice is clearly shaky. Jace seems to notice it too. I look down at my feet and rub my arms, the marks that show making me feel slightly self-conscious again even when there's barely anyone around.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Jace is as unsure as I am. I guess he really does just want to talk. I smile at this and nod since my voice is never present. We walk in silence towards the edges of camp where everyone says it's too dangerous that no one ever goes there. I feel like I'm being watched, and Jace would sometimes look behind him to make sure. I just have this gut feeling, it's Izzy. Who else would it be if not my mother or overprotective brother who have no clue where I am?

"Jace," I start. Clearly, he isn't going to want to talk any time soon. "Why were you waiting for me outside of the Big House?" I don't really want to push it, but if we're going to be engaged someday, we'd better start somewhere. And if talking isn't even considered a start, I don't even know what is.

"I uh…" I raise my eyebrows at him and wait for an answer. "Isabelle, Alec, and Annabeth… they kind of hinted me to talk to you." I am definitely surprised by that. Do they know of that love destiny thing too?

"Is it to do with some future thing…?" Jace smiles at this.

"Erm… yeah." I stifle a laugh. "How about you? Why'd you keep stopping when you were walking out of the Big House?" I almost stop moving when he said that.

"I uh…" Man. I'm doing the same thing he did. I'm saying 'I' then 'uh…' which I can tell is something we have in common. "Chiron was just uh… talking to me about the love side of my destiny. It just got me all worked up, that's all." I try to drop my gaze and let my hair fall in front of my face. Below me, I see sand. How is there a beach in the middle of Canada? Oh, wait a minute. This is Camp Half-Blood, a place full of magical things and realistic supposedly mythical Greek/Roman Gods. Who am I kidding?

"And that love side of your destiny would be…?" Jace is the one that's pushing now. I give out a deep sigh. I stop walking. So, once this question comes along I have to freeze like a freak staring in Medusa's eyes.

"Jace-" I break off there. He stops to look at me. At least I'm a little taller in height with the wedges. Not exactly ideal for demon hunting or battling monsters but they work well when standing in front of Jace. He's the average height for a 13 year old. I just happen to be a midget. "Chiron said that you can't get me out of your head, and that you see me differently compared to other girls. Is that true?" Jace hesitates to answer me, but he does anyway.

"Well… he's not wrong, but not right either." Okay, he's just making me even more confused. "I can't get you out of my head because I see you in school and I'm worried that you're still lightheaded from that harpy. And two, I see you differently compared to other girls because…" his voice just trails off.

"Because, what?" I pressure, stepping forward. I can just feel him radiating heat towards me. His eyes are all I can see, and his lips are just inches away. His eyes look down and his fingers lock in mine. I shiver from this gesture, and freeze again. His hands are strong and secure, sweaty at most, but confident otherwise. I look down at our hands. They fit together like puzzle pieces, like the right key in the correct lock. My mouth gapes open in wonder, why hadn't we gotten closer sooner? How did this bad blood between us even start? What made us so-

I can't even finish that thought. Jace closes the gap between us and I feel his lips against mine. He has clearly had a lot of experience with kissing someone, but this is my first kiss. Somehow, I'm glad it's with Jace, someone who I already trust. I just let him guide me, as his hands play with the ends of my long hair behind my back. My hands slowly move up to the nape of his neck, bringing him in closer and closer. His tongue moves upon my lips, asking for acceptance. As I break away for a miniature breath, he takes the opportunity and brings me right back, my mouth open wide for him to move through. I let him, obviously. I feel like there's nothing else in the world that I feel like should happen.

As Jace breaks away, I let my hands land on his chest, but he still leans forward and breathes into my ear. I shiver at his warmth, so inviting and undeniable. I listen as carefully as I can as he says the sweetest words that I bet he hasn't said to anyone else before.

"Fray, I think I'm in love with you."


	8. Go Ahead and Confess

**_Blame us for leaving you on the cliff hanger, we're sorry! But, please keep reading. We love this story and we're purposely delaying our other stories for GoH!_**

**Jace POV**

"EEEEPPPP!" I heard a screech coming from a distance. Way to ruin a perfect romantic moment on a beach with a girl I had supposedly hated since she came back this year.

I pretended not to hear it as Clary did too. I was right. We were being followed. Isabelle was never one to let loose on love situations. It was just her _thing_ apparently. Clary and I had just stayed still, smiling at each other. What did that kiss even mean? It was clear that was her first kiss. She forced me to do all the work. Kissing someone was the only work I ever did so I didn't mind at all. It was fun having Clary standing so close to me, her green eyes glinting with hints of gold in them. Her hands that were against my chest made my heart beat faster than ever before. She probably felt it. I was out of breath as well as she was since that kiss lasted longer than I would have thought. My hands lightly touched the sides of her waist, Gods did she have a good figure.

"Does that mean you love me too?" I wondered as Clary seemed unable to take her hands off of me.

"You're going a little fast there, Goldie Locks." I laughed at her nickname for me. All this time I never thought that the name suited that girl in the fantasy tale thing. I couldn't deny that I did have a lot of gold on me. Golden blade, hair, and eyes even. _That_ was rare.

Without noticing it, I felt Clary tiptoe up to me, trying to hold back what she wanted so badly. Why were we doing this again? Oh right… I was suppose to propose to her on the night of Grad… ON GREEK TERMS! _GREEK TERMS_. I actually had no clue what that meant. Maybe it was because there was no such thing in the mundane world of getting married at 13. To the _ancient_ Greeks it must have been different. I wasn't exactly sure of what modern Greek people thought of it now.

"Does that answer your question?" I nod, lost for words, until one thing concerns me.

"We're not going to tell anyone at school, right?" Clary's smile faded and ended up with fear in her eyes. I knew she got nervous if it involved _showing_ something. Anything, really. Whether it was to speak in front of the class or just admit/confess something to her friends, she stutter, shake, or just freeze in the worst cases. "I'll take that as a no," I laughed back. Clary gave me a small smile, that made me want to kiss her again. I knew it was too much already seeing as her lips were red from me nibbling on it.

"But, what about Grad?" Her breathing rate sped up and I knew she was just on the edge of hyperventilating. It was true that I was about to do the same. I couldn't bare to dance with girls that had a crush on me. I wanted to dance with the one girl that didn't care about my appearance. Clary. She had resisted my charisma ever since the day I met her. She had very responsible parents. It was going to take a while to get their acceptance if we lasted that long.

"We'll see how it goes. If we can bare it that long trying to act like we hate each other at school." Clary laughed at this. I felt slightly more secure when she was happy.

"Are still going to continue that walk? I'm pretty sure Izzy won't last long just hiding there," said Clary as she lowered her voice.

"She isn't the only one around here," I noticed. We both kept our voices low, and our expressions full of life since if we lost it and turned to suspicious expression, Izzy would run screaming 'TELL ME THE DEETS!' over and over again, pulling _my_ Clary away from me.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Clary raised an eyebrow. I laughed at her face jokingly.

"I've only _just_ started being nice to you and you can already read me like a book," I teased as I went to her side and let my arm fall behind her shoulders. She gave me a grin and touched my fingers briefly. I rolled my eyes and began to walk with her. I could hear a few camera clicks from Izzy's phone which to be honest, she wasn't suppose to have at camp. But, I didn't just hear a single click. I heard _quite_ a few. I didn't have to turn around to guess who it was. Alec, for one, would be there so he could get me back with_ something_ after all those years of teasing him. Isabelle, enough said. And Clarisse. I know, it didn't sound likely but between our feud, she'd always want to find a way to humiliate me or just show me up, even if it meant hanging around and acting _sort-of _nice to the people she hated.

"So… Grad… what are you going to wear?" Clary asked me.

"Wanting to know what would mach this thing, eh?" She chuckled. Was it because of the accent? I knew chicks dig that, even then.

"No, I just wanted to be able to picture you in something fancy," she countered. Gods, was that cute. Why was I thinking like this? This was _not_ how Jace… which ever last name you choose to pick… worked!

"Well, I'll give you a hint. Red." That probably got her thinking. If she wore anything red, that would just compliment her hair even more, making _me_ want to lean into her and kiss her, playing around with her hair as well. Damn. I just wished that she wouldn't have to be stuck in the Hermes cabin. That place was a _dump_. No offence there. It really was.

"Red. That's it?" I could just picture what she had going on in her mind. Me in an awesome tux. DUH!

"Yup. I'm not going to give you anything else." We just kept walking in the silence, enjoying the scenery and the really random placed beach in the middle of Canada. It was complicated for me to convince the blood Lightwoods to let me travel on my own to NYC for camp every summer, but that was just what I had to do. Now that Olympus had moved, they ended up in CA so this summer, it would be just… normal, if there was such thing as normal.

"Why… why did you act like you hated me… when we first met?" Clary was hesitating to ask this question. I could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes. The green beads were darting everywhere but up. I was taller than her by the least a head so that included avoiding my gaze as well. I somewhat giggled- no. Jace (something) does _not_ giggle. That was a girl thing. I was Jace. The _one and only_ Jace. No one had that nickname so, I was pretty sure that I made myself clear that I didn't giggle. I wasn't suppose to feel anything in the first place. But Clary… how was I suppose to answer _that_? It was such a personal question. I could understand her reluctance.

"I…" What was I suppose to say? Winging it was the only way to get out of this mess. "When you came in Year 5, I assumed you didn't like me already. To be honest, I already felt _some_ attraction to you right then. It wasn't the kind you would think. I hated you as much as you hated me, but I could never figure out for what reason. To me, I only hated you because of the way you made me feel inside. I was suppose to be strong, but every time you just glanced at me, I felt weak. You were the one who made me feel vulnerable. That was pretty much the only reason I hated you back then. And when you moved away, I felt even worse. I didn't play football with my friends for weeks once school started in Year 6, I actually uh… I began to draw. I wondered so badly what you found so interesting about art that I actually took out a sketchbook and pencil out in public, ditching my friends, to do art. I spent a whole year being the nerd that you were, with only Percy and Alec being my friends seeing as I was acting like such a geek," I chuckled at the memory. Just sitting by the tarmac and thinking of Clary. "But when that time of year came again, the time and day you left, my friends kept bugging me and I pushed them away. I gave up on drawing you and everything else ever since because I knew that I would never be a skilled and creative a you were. Don't deny me on that. I just kept drawing every recess for that whole year and I could never get you perfectly right. Sometimes I got parts of it right, angles and everything, but never perfect. I saw one of your art works on display the day you left. I swore to myself that I would see it at least once everyday until the day you came back." Clary gasped at this. I bet she never got the memo. "I didn't think you would, but you did. You would not _believe_ what I did in Year 7. That whole year, I spent trying to be smart. It worked out for the first one and a half terms. Then the last part of the year, my grades just got lower and lower. Do you know why? Of course you don't. It only got lower and lower because I began to draw again. I remembered how determined you were to get a scholarship at something. For two whole years, I tried being someone I wasn't. I tried to be _you_. And that was because I missed you that much, and no one could really see it. For a whole summer, Clarisse even picked on me, stealing my sketchbooks and showing everyone around camp. Of course, they didn't really pay attention to what the drawing was of. They only cared _who_ drew the picture. Clarisse wouldn't spill that. She respected my privacy for well… I just had something against her back then. Only Percy and Alec knew what I would draw. Only they knew. And uh… those drawings… they would always be of… you." I was going _way _to deep there.

"You spent a whole 2 years… trying to be me?" Clary sounded so… shocked. I wan't surprised. All the friends that I had now… they actually were the ones that ditched me when I became slightly more… geekish. I couldn't blame them for that. It was expected.

"Out of all that, you just got me trying to be a wannabe you," I scoffed, but chuckled in the end. "Yes, I did. My reputation went from high status to average. I had friends, obviously, but we weren't _that_ close. At the time, I didn't care what people thought of me. I just felt like doing what I wanted."

"Could I see one of your sketchbooks sometime?" She sounded shaky again.

"Yeah, sure. You're not going to find anything impressive in them though." Clary rolled her eyes and I just let her. She was adorable when she acted smart with that tiny head of hers. "My turn for questions." Clary slightly stiffened but waited patiently for my question. I asked what she asked. Why did _she_ act like she hated _me_?

"That day I left… I felt guilty for leaving with such bad blood between us. I was so fed up with myself that I became reckless. I didn't care about anything anymore. Sure, I went to school, but I flunked everything. I almost became goth once. I even asked my mum whether I could dye my hair black. I didn't touch makeup at all. Never have, never will. But um… besides the body image, I changed slightly on physical activity as well. I felt curious about why you just played football so often that I actually tried it out. I even made it on the school's team. I even ended up being their 'secret weapon' as I recall it. I gave up on art. I gave up on almost everything. I had more friends than I couldn't remember some of their names on occasion. I knew that it was all just an act. And since I didn't want to disappoint, that was the only thing I didn't give up on. How people saw me. I stayed that way. Black clothes, slightly showy, just the regular Shadowhunter stuff, it was more… enhanced. My adoptive mother had no clue what to do with me. She even considered relocating me to a different Shadowunter family, or even just to send me off the the New York Institute. But by the time that I had become my regular art geeky self, she told me that we were coming back to CA. And now that I was wearing my usual jackets, tees, jeans, and converse, I felt more like myself. Those 2 years without you there, it felt like my life was just so out of balance that my ego couldn't take it. I don't know… I guess I just acted like I hated you because I was envious of you. You were good looking, had a ton of friends that stayed loyal to you, never failed with making everyone around you feel important. Except for the people that you really hate. I assumed I was one of those people. You treated me so coldly in the beginning of the year, I figured you'd never change. Never did and never would. So, I tried to forget about you but… that never really worked out. I uh… I drew you for most of my art projects back in New York. My teachers were impressed, though they seemed to beg me to change my style of black to something else. Of course I couldn't with being a Shadowhunter but if it weren't for that, I'd say I did it just to please myself. I felt satisfied with myself whenever I made people feel irritated. But, that was just a phase, I guess."

That information was _creepy_. I couldn't picture _my _Clary as someone as badass as I was. She was polite, mannered, gentle, with the lightest touch on my that would send shivers down my spine, or would make me feel like I was being burned, melted into a bond with something.

"Jace… say something." Had I been silent for so long that she needed to come out and say it? The way she said my name came out as if from the angels themselves. Hm… Simon surely wouldn't approve of this infatuation.

"Sorry, I just…" What was I suppose to say? _I'm sorry, I just can't picture you as a hot badass chick?_ "I just can't believe that you tried to be… me. And that you were popular but that is besides the point." I smirked at the remark.

"Same goes for you, Goldie Locks. You're showing me one of those sketchbooks someday." I had to find one where I didn't draw her whole body then. I nodded then kept walking. Who'd ever even thought that his would happen? I mean, walking on a beach as the sunset and confessing things that had happened two years before. Were our lives so incomplete that we tried to act as one another to make ourselves believe that we were still in each others hearts? Was it _that_ bad for us to be apart?

"The suns down and I think Izzy's gone off to group text those pictures. We should probably go back."

"You just take the fun out of everything, don't you Flare?" Yeah. I liked that nickname. It suited her hair, and her name. Clary giggled and looked up at me.

"Yes, I do. Now, before we go back, I don't want to make a scene. You probably already know that. So," she turned herself around and tiptoed up to me. My arms fell to her waist as she locked her hands around my neck, forcing me to stay with her. Once she pulled back, she distanced herself away from me and sighed, leaving her hands in gloved fists by her sides. She never wanted to let go as much as I didn't. "I'm going to go ahead first. You take on Alec, I'm going for Iz." I nodded and let her walk away first. Damn, that ass is seeeeexxxxyyy.


	9. Helping Those Who Don't Need It

**_Thanks for reading this! So far, Clary and Jace are together. We know it's a little fast but, seeing as this prophecy goes a couple of ways well…. We'll let you see how we deal with it. The last thing needed here are spoilers!_**

* * *

**Third Person**

Clary walked back the way she came with Jace and started to head towards the centre of camp. That was the first place she could start to look. To her left was the arena and training ground, to the right was the cabins, straight ahead was the Big House where Chiron was grinning devilishly at her, and behind her was the campfire. She knew exactly where to go now. Left.

People around her stared in disbelief as the supposedly tattooed 13 year old made her way towards the training ground. Clary was sure that Isabelle would have wanted to show off her skills with a whip. Not many campers around had chosen to use a whip for a weapon. In fact, no one did. It didn't seem to be a Greek thing around here. But of course, everyone has their preferences.

"Izzy!" Clary called out, cupping her hands together for a louder effect. The ground suddenly shook beneath her. Everyone stared at Clary for a bit. Feeling just plain awkward, she ran and bumped into the last person she wanted to see. Magnus.

"Hello there. Darling, why so red?" Who was he to call _darling_? They were the same age! And why so formal?

"Have you seen Isabelle?" Magnus smiled, his cat eyes creeping her out even more. She couldn't picture what Alec ever saw in them.

"For the pictures, I see. But to answer your question, yes I have. She's at the training grounds. You may want to find a weapon soon, though. She's got her snaky golden whip out." Clary thanked him and started to run again, not caring whatever other warnings the sparkling warlock in training had left to say. Her eyes saw a large field, ending off by a cliff. It was beautiful, well hidden by the three story high trees. But what shocked her, was how many demigods were being thrown away, off to the sides from a golden light the illuminated a crowd of uninjured demigods.

Clary walked up to the circle of people, as they easily made a narrow aisle for her to walk down.

"WHO'S NEXT?!" Isabelle shouted, the golden whip dimming slightly.

"I'll give it a shot," Clary almost whispered. She held her own weapons by her belt, but they were hidden by the gear. There were a couple of blades she had on her. Some of angelic power, some just regular knives, and others for the worst enemies of all, her own runes were carved into them by herself.

"Clary, I know you're a Shadowhunter but, I really don't want to hurt you. No offence but, you're kinda small." Izzy shrugged her shoulders, and her expression really did mean what she said. Clary could see it, and she never minded it. She was short, and she knew it. Her size depleted her skill in strength, but she was great with speed, agility, and technique. That was all she needed to defeat Izzy.

"Fine. Just keep going. I want to witness the 'Great Izzy' at work."

"I'm glad you see it my way. But I'm being honest here. I just don't want to hurt you." Clary nodded and watched as other demigods had come forward. She eyed her movements, the way her feet worked, and how her arms would sway about and lash, then come back. She was flexible on many levels, but Clary was better. Her father had trained her since she had been able to walk. Jocelyn was also a part of the Clave which Isabelle had no clue of. The Clave _had_ to be one of the best Shadowhunters in the world. It was her duty to train the next heirs to her throne and take her place as one of the very best Shadowhunters of their generation. Clary always believed in the line: Looks can be deceiving. That was one of the very first things her father had ever taught her.

As Isabelle was concentrating and a new wave of demigods came forward, Clary looked down at her gear and pulled out her own whip. It was like Percy's pen to a sword, but for her, a bracelet to a whip. It was just a plain silver band that was suppose to wrap around her wrist, but she just left it in her gear. As she slipped it on, she allowed the bracelet to slowly break, and slink down her hand. Demigods behind her stared at her, wondering what could such a little girl do to such a tall and elegant woman. Clary knew _so_ much better than that.

In a rush, Clary ducked under Isabelle's whip. The next time around, she had to jump over it. But before her whip went around the circle another time, Clary lashed out the whip holding on to her strong and tight. A blinding ray of silver-white light went out to Izzy's ankle, causing her to loose control, slip, and fall. She let loose on the whip and stepped back to her original spot, letting it retract. She stood there innocently, her hands behind her back, just acting as if nothing ever happened.

"WHO DID THAT?" No one pointed at anyone. Clary pulled out her drama skills and acted as innocent as anyone. Izzy just looked around as everyone else did, then flicked her whip at an innocent by-standing demigod, whacking him against a tree. "WHO'S NEXT?!" She cried out again. This time, Clary didn't raise her hand. Her plans were going perfectly.

Suddenly, a camp leader which Clary could make out as Clarisse, had stepped forward, flinging her spear around, trying to deflect every attack given. Izzy did nothing that showed effort. She just let her arm move back and forth. It was effortless. Within moments, Clarisse was out of sight, just skidding along the ground to the edge of the cliff. Next, a wave of six demigods had come into view. Clary took this as an opportunity to strike. She picked a regular blade, sharpened to the minimalist of a millimetre, and stepped unnoticeably forward. People that were close to her stared as the midget of a girl went towards the most dangerous out of all. They were amazed at the courage of this girl. Isabelle had faced wave after wave, and she barely made a sweat. If Clary could do just the same, she'd be talked about all over campus.

As Izzy did her famous, lean-back-and-twirl-the-whip-around-in-circles thing, Clary went closer and closer to the edge, holding her blade straight out with the point facing the ground. Once the whip came around and looped around the blade, Clary shoved it to the ground, making sure it was deep and secure. Izzy lost all control of the whip as the light dimmed down, and she fell in the opposite of graciously, to the dirt-grass ground.

"Can I have my whip back?" Clary smiled sheepishly as Isabelle stood up, gesturing to the golden strands that were twirled around the blade.

"Delete those beach photos, then you can." She gestured to the little pinkish thing sticking out of her pocket.

"_OH_!So _that_ is what this is about! I knew you wouldn't show yourself up like this if it weren't for your… to be honest, I can name him a lot of things to you, but I'll go with… _boooyyfrieeenndd_." Izzy mocked. Clary's face reddened as she sang the words out loud. Isabelle reached for the iPhone poking out of her jean pocket and began scrolling. "Ah! Here it is. My album for _Clace_." Clary's face turned out red with rage. She was going too far with the publicity. Her hands pulled out the whip, and just as she lashed out, she aimed it straight for the phone as Isabelle went on and on about sending them to everyone on her contacts. Clary knew that she meant the whole male population of the school, and some high schoolers.

"You send that. You die." Clary didn't meant that literally but she really was getting frustrated. Once the phone was lashed away, she held it in her hands and saw the pictures that she managed to take. Clearly, she wasn't a photographer, but she managed to get a clear view of her and Jace, kissing, holding hands, and actually being alone, standing the least of one inch away from each other. That was a position everyone in the school from little kids to Year 8's would doubt.

"Now, I'll just send a couple to myself and delete the rest," she said teasingly. But, in truth, she wasn't lying. She would be permanently scarred if this ever got out in public.

"NOOO!" Izzy cried. Clary let her whip go from the knife in the ground. Izzy started to attempt to whip her, but was under the focus of her phone which was being harassed. Clary dodged the blows with ease that every attempt of hitting her was inches from her face. The crowd around them stared in awe. Clarisse in particular. Without looking, she used another blade, and did the same trick of digging it into the ground. Clearly, Isabelle wasn't good with restraint.

"Now _this_ picture _has _to go." Clary made a face and quickly started to delete multiple pictures of her and Jace together. In some pictures, she could see all the perfectly angular features of Jace. It was mesmerizing.

"Ehem." Clary turned around and spotted someone standing behind her, Alec being held together by the collar.

"Oh, hi." Jace seemed to grin, blushing slightly. Izzy and Alec could see it giving him a look. All he did was send a scowl towards them.

"Are you done yet? I'm finished here. But you know, I wouldn't give it back just yet. I'm waiting for Glitter Boy." Alec's eyes widened in horror, just as his face radiated red..

"Just give me a minute. I want to send some to myself." _Well, that came out so much better in my head. Now I sound like a desperate loner._

"Could you send some to me? I kinda forgot about that."

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

"BEHIND YOU!" Jace shouted. Clary turned around in an instant. As her eyes set on a raging Izzy, she jumped, performing a back aerial while taking the knife that lodged Izzy's whip into the ground. _Finally_. _I needed some action. _Clary thought to herself.

The crowd the use to surrounded Izzy had become an audience to the new one-on-one. On the other hand, Alec had taken that distraction to step on Jace's feet and knock him by the jaw, retrieving his phone and stuffing it in his pocket.

"If you need to see more tricks, I've got some more," Clary smiled as she deleted yet another picture, wiggling her phone in front of Isabelle's face showing her how many she had already deleted. At least she couldn't tell how many she had sent herself.

"Bring it on, short-stuff." Clary felt a slight rush go through her. This was just their way of addressing themselves. It had been all the time they had been friends.

"Give me all you got, hooker," she spat back. Izzy's grin grew wider as her whip began to glow. Clary let her silver-white whip grow out, slithering out like a snake.

The battle had begun so abruptly, Jace and Alec both had to stop their mini battle, saving it for later. They were so intrigued with the battle that they just had to stop and stare.

Clary had attacked first, aiming low on Izzy's feet. That was her weakness. She never moved her feet unless it was to pivot. Clary tugged on the whip, making Izzy fall, but she still had her hands golden whip managed to grab onto her heel as well. Clary brought out a blade, slicing the little bit of the whip off. Izzy stared in disbelief. There was no possible way for a whip to be cut. Especially not hers. What blade had she used? No angelic blade could have possibly done that.

"Is that all you got?" Clary asked again, tugging onto the whip and wrapping it even more and more around her legs.

"Well, tied up, I can't say that I'm disappointed that this battle has ended so quickly. Quite proud actually. I never thought you were _that_ good." Clary smirked at the comment. She unwrapped her and let her stand. The whip had left a mark, making her boots turn slightly grey. She didn't seem to mind though.

"Can I try?" Jace had stepped forward.

"It would be my pleasure." Clary had stepped up to him as he had walked for a warrior. She had let her whip glow slightly, stating she was ready.

"Oh, no good luck kiss?" Clary rolled her eyes and let the whip retract.

"Fine," she sighed. Slowly stopping just inches away, she felt Jace's hands wrap around her waist while she let her hands ride up to his neck again. At least, that was what Jace thought. Behind him were his swords, two angelic blades to be exact. That was what she was aiming for. Their lips touched and for seconds she didn't want to pull away, but her hands had touched the hilts of the swords and it was time for her to kick. She pulled the blades out of their sheaths, leaned back, let the tips line the direction of her elbows, and kneed him in the groin. Jace had doubled over, landing stiffly on the ground.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Izzy protested. Clary laughed and twirled the blades like sai swords.

"If you were a guy, you'd understand!" He grunted. A ton of males in the crowd had agreed. Clary rolled her eyes again and tucked the blades into empty places by her gear. Her hands reached out to Jace who hesitantly got up but managed.

"I gave you your kiss," Alec and Izzy coughed 'gross' when she had said that. "Now, can we get this over with?"

"It would be my pleasure, Flare."

"Don't push it Goldie Locks."

This time, Jace had started first, taking out two other blades, slightly shorter from his gear sides. She could tell that they had scraped him on the thy somehow. There was a slight tinge of blood on them. Clary performed three attacks, and one block. Two of which had cut him, another that she missed. The block was just by her chest. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal. She tumbled, flipped, and tried to utilize whatever weapon she had on her. She was close to the edge of the crowd, right in front of Isabelle, when she felt her slip something into her back pockets. Clary could automatically feel what it was.

"Time to end this," Clary muttered to herself. She jabbed the swords into the ground and reached for her whip, then Izzy's whip which she had slipped from her back pocket. She brought them both to life, lashing them out and looping the ends around Jace's arms. She twirled around, flipped and even made Jace jump. In the end, Jace was struggling in the knot of two whips which Clary had tied him in.

"Well done, Fray. Never thought you had it in you." Hm. Alec actually complimented Clary. That was new.

"Thank you," she said in return.

"OMG! That was _AMAZING! _You _have_ to teach me how to do those flips, and that knot-Jace-up-with-two-whips thing."

"I would but… It's not at my place to teach." Clary shrugged and walked off, snapping her fingers and walking away. But the snap wasn't for a sign of dismissal. Once her fingers made that snap of a sound, the blades that were left on the ground had started to wobble out of the ground and slip right back into her gear. Izzy and Alec stared in wonder.

"If you wanna know, you can ask my mum." Then she started to walk away with Izzy's phone still at hand.

"Why your mother?" Izzy asked in confusion.

"She's a leader from the Clave." And on that somewhat happy note, her midget figure left for the darkness of the night, only to be illuminated by her bright red hair under only a few sticks of torch light.


	10. I've Got Wings

**_Just for the record, we don't edit anything and we just leave it as it is for a story. We're pretty sure you can make out the mistake yourselves and interpret things in. Again, please review, favourite, and follow!_**

* * *

Isabelle and Alec exchanged glances, breaking the awkward silence with laughing. Clary had whipped Jace so hard, his mouth had been sealed shut too. They couldn't properly make out what he said, but it was clear that he wanted to be set free.

"Clary's got skills," Izzy grinned at Jace as he helped him up from the ground letting the whips fall. "She just made you fall on your ass."

"No need to point out the obvious," Jace replied, dusting himself off.

"Her mother is a part of the Clave. That is a _big_ deal for Shadowhunters. How do you think she did that thing with the weapons?" Alec sounded like a news reporter.

"I'm not sure, but it might link to that _other_ question about her runes. I've never seen some of them. They weren't in the book," Izzy replied.

"Remember, her _mother_ is a part of the Clave. Well, adoptive mother anyways, but it's as good as blood. Hm… how do you think she'll take your proposal?" All eyes widened at Jace.

"I'm not planning _that_ far ahead, dude. In case you haven't noticed, but I just kissed her for the first time today."

"Right, so… Aren't you going to go after her?" Izzy asked, coiling the whip around her.

"Erm… I-"

"What the hell are you still doing here?" She broke him off.

"Trying to figure out where she went." Izzy rolled her eyes at Jace.

"If only you knew her better," she muttered. "She went to that place where Annabeth and Percy kissed. Where else do you think she'd go?!" **(you'll see how this fits in later)**

"Well, I could think of a multiple of places actually, there's the-"

"JUST GO ALREADY!" Alec and Izzy shouted in unison. Jace's ego had really gotten the best of him this time.

"Alright, alright. Geez. No need to go _that_ far." Jace tucked in his weapons and left the way Clary did. The only sound that was made was the wind. Everyone could feel the tension from the ground. Gaea was rising.

* * *

The playful sounds of the light breeze rustled around Clary, giving her nothing more but nice thoughts. All those thoughts had Jace in it. The first day they met, how they felt the spark but chose to go against it once finding out each other' true natures. How they would begin glaring at each other, trying desperately to hide the love within their eyes. It was't easy for either one of them, yet they avoided each other as much as possible to save the trouble of having curious eyes among them. Attention was for Jace, but the kind of attention he would get wouldn't be the one that he wanted. Clary on the other hand, never did get attention. With her look that wasn't exactly _in_ style but was good enough for people to accept into the world of fashion, and the fact that she was the only natural red-head in the school… it gave her _some_ attention. That was how she had met Isabelle in the first place.

Then came the memories of school. The ones that haunted her. The harpy that showed her the ability to fly. No, not fly, but, control the winds. The currents the pushed her were stronger than any other, yet she didn't mind it. She was use to having something push against her face, even if it was just harsh air. She was use to being around thin air. It wasn't new to her that she could be above ground with nothing supporting her from underneath.

Clary leaned against a tree, right underneath a branch. The view of the soft beaches was mesmerizing. She loved watching the stars, matching constellations, and experiencing this. Her tight fitting clothes were the only thing that got in the way.

"You're more of a night person than a morning one, aren't you?" a voice said softly behind her.

"You couldn't just pass by with a simple 'hi' or 'hello?'" She turned around, letting her eyes sink in with the golden faced Jace.

"Not to you, darling."

"_Please_, don't quote Magnus. One of them is enough," Clary exaggerated. Jace laughed and hugged Clary from behind her. Clary let out a small groan, which Jace had taken as a sign of pleasure. Clary had thought of this, otherwise. She could feel his even breathing against her neck, making her sigh, trying to hide how much she enjoyed his warmth. They both were 13. It wasn't possible to take it so fast.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Clary asked, hoping that he'd give her a reasonable answer.

"I actually plan on taking you to school." She gasped as this.

"But… what about those signs you say that keep going above my head? And what about all those other students? And that harpy that broke down the brick wall?"

"We'll talk to Chiron." So, he wasn't definite about that.

"Alright…" Clary groaned uncomfortably. The way something was pressing her shoulder blades made her feel uncomfortable but she managed to deal with it.

"How are you coping with this?" Jace asked, hoping that her uncomfortableness wasn't because of him. Clary huffed in response. She was going to tell him of her unconscious dream.

"Not so well. You know how I was knocked out with the demon blood?" Jace nodded. From there, she began to explain how in her dreams, she was glowing gold and had a visit from all twelve gods. She specifically told him of their last words to her. _You aren't one of them._ Those five words had constantly haunted her. All this time she had also been asking herself, _Then who am I?_

"To demigods, when we have dreams, they don't mean just anything. They are a sign of something," Jace explained. "But since we're not exactly sure what you are and that we're taking it in that you're a Shadowhunter… we're just going to have to ask Chiron about that too."

"Could we go now?" Clary was desperate. She didn't want to hang around this camp anymore. It scared her to death. It didn't seem natural to her. It felt foreign all around. The only place that she felt right was with Jace. Even after so long of hating, avoiding, each other, they just… fit.

"Alright, but no promises that he'll listen." Jace turned around first, letting go of Clary stiffly then taking her hand. Relieved, Clary arched her shoulders back and stood tall. She began to walk away from the private little area and headed towards a main path. The pair walked hand in hand, following the signs towards the Big House were Mr.D and Chiron were playing checkers. Typical. People were staring at them as they walked hand in hand, but averted their eyes once Jace winked and made the girls blush. Even at such a young age, he had his way of charming the ladies.

* * *

Chiron had approved of them leaving camp under the conditions of being on high alert and not to return to school in case of any attacks that might happen. But what was odd was how only Clary and Jace weren't aloud to go to school. Everyone else was free by their own will, except for the high alert part.

The group all agreed to go to Taki's after school. It was their regular hangout with Downworlders and all but it was fine. Human enough. Jace and Clary were to be together at all time to play out that digressed prophecy.

* * *

Once they all landed back in front of the school building, they went their separate ways. Percy and Annabeth went to Mrs. Jackson's place, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus went to the Institute, and Jace had escorted Clary back to her place.

The way back to Clary's home was quite eerie and dark. Jace understood how it would seem quite peaceful during the day, but it was haunting at night. There was nothing more distracting than the sounds of wolf howls by the ravine, or just footsteps somewhere around them. The night was slightly cool, and Jace had pulled Clary in close to share their warmth. It helped. Not only for warmth, but for safety. They both felt a lot more secure in each others arms.

Once they made it up to Clary's porch steps, Jace had let out a huff. They didn't want to say goodbye.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," said Jace, doing his best to hide the disappointment in his voice and eyes.

"Uh…" Clary darted her eyes from the door to him. "Why don't you stay for the night? I mean, it's dark out and I'm sure my mum wouldn't want _a friend_ walking alone at night." Jace stared at Clary in confusion for a moment. He thought that they were more than that. But once he saw a shadow lurking around the front door, he got the hint.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm a guy, you're a girl… wouldn't that be kind of um… awkward?" Clary could hear a small bump come from the door.

"Hey, little sis." J.S. had opened the door and peed out. He was wearing his regular jeans and tee with a dog-tag as an accessory. "Woah. Jace? What are you doing with my baby sister? Don't you two hate each other? And you said _friend_?" J.S's eyes widened. He noticed how close the two were standing next to each other. "You know what, screw it. It's freezing out here. Mum isn't back yet so she wouldn't know if you're here or not. I bet she's staying with Luke for the night, so-"

"How do you know she isn't coming back?" Clary asked before he could continue.

"She sent me a text saying 'I'm staying with Luke for the night.'" Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure mum is going to want me to give you two the talk so I'll just lie and say I did it, save you the trouble for it."

"Why are you being nice?" She sounded as if that only happened once every year.

"Because, I've got a girl over and you're going to shut up about it." J.S. stepped into the house and left the front door open. Clary and Jace exchanged glances, but went along with it anyway. They stepped into the house, took off their shoes at the entrance, and locked the door. In front of them was the dining room with a dent to the left. Further ahead was a the kitchen, breakfast table, and just a sitting area. Basically, a living room with no t.v. Up a flight of stairs would be the living room with the t.v. in it. Moving on would be another flight of stairs leading to the landing and four bedrooms. Not including the basement, the house had three floors.

"Lilith is just in my room so don't you dare go in there," Clary's brother warned.

"Must be why your shirt is all crumpled and you fly is down," Clary muttered but grinned. J.S. shot her a glare and went on ahead. "Leave a note or something on the door saying for mum not to come in if you want the privacy. Lock the doors too if you want to be sure." He gave Clary a wink and let it sink in for her. He went upstairs and not long later did the confused and shocked pair of 13 year olds hear a door open and close with moaning that followed.

"Nice house. A lot neater than expected." Jace looked up at the diamond and crystal chandeliers. There was one in every room.

"Can we just skip the house tour for another time? I'm actually really tired." Clary began to yawn for proof. With a mouth so small, Jace thought it was adorable. Her mouth on the inside may have been small, but her lips were full and ready for him to kiss.

"Eager to get me into bed, I see." Clary rolled her eyes and took his hand, leading him up the staircase towards her room. It wasn't big at all. There was a double door closet, a bedside table, and a bed. That was it. Then, the bathroom that connected to another room where she had her desk. The walls were blended as a gradient from purple to turquoise. The bed was a queen sized, and her double door closet was wide open. It showed her hangers and stacks of clothing, all neat as if they were washed, dried, and ironed, everyday even if she never even wore the clothes. There was some Shadowhunter gear in there, leather jackets, leather boots, things that Izzy would have worn but left ignored. What caught Jace's eyes were the basket of Clary's undergarments by the last rack. Clary followed his gaze and instantly shut the two doors.

"I already know what you're thinking. We aren't taking it that far."

"I never said anything. But there are some _things_ I'd like to ask. What the hell am I gonna wear?" Clary chuckled.

"Here." She opened up the closet again and scrambled on the second rack for something. She tossed a pair of guy shorts and a white tank. "Jonathan-Sebastian always leaves some of his clothes in here since he complains on having no room in his closet even though our closet sizes are exactly the same." Jace shrugged his shoulders and stripped down as Clary had turned around to look for her own clothes. When she had turned back around, her face had gotten a shade lighter. In her hands she held a tank and a pair of cotton shorts, but there was something else bugging her. Jace could only ask what.

"Clary?_ Cllaaarryyyy?_" Jace snapped his fingers in her face and she was brought back to reality. "What's up?"

"Oh er… nothing. I'm just gonna go change and you know, do my girl stuff." She walked past Jace and entered the washroom. She brushed her teeth, did everything she possibly could to make herself _not_ herself, clean, fresh, and perky.

"Clary? Are you sure you're okay?" Jace called from the other side of the door.

"Oh, yeah." Clary arched her shoulders back and opened the door, smoothly walking out.

"At least you look better now." Jace was so relaxed on the bed that Clary couldn't bare to tell him. It wasn't right. No one knew about her secret except for her mother and J.S. It had been their own little secret since. But if they were going to get married one day, best not keep secrets and be honest.

"Really? 'Cause, I think _these_ ruin that image." Right when she said '_these_' two white angel wings spread out from the back of her shoulders.

* * *

**_We know that this doesn't sound very realistic, but we just wanted to put that in. After that flying incident, we just- we were dying to put that in. The next chapter will have some action though!_**


	11. Just Fly

**_Sorry if we disappointed you on the last chapter. Not very er… productive. But we just had to have a small break. This chapter does have a little stuff so hopefully you enjoy it! It's mostly a J.S. and Clary chapter. It's about the wings mostly too. We just wanted to give you guys a better idea of it before we continued. _**

They didn't stretch too far, but from calculation, they were enough to lift her from the ground. They were purely snow white, almost blinding to the eye. They were angled perfectly, feathers lightly attached to each other just made it even more outstanding. Clary tried to search for Jace's eyes, but he was practically on the floor.

"Jace?" Clary bent her head over to the side, just out of curiousity. Jace got up from the ground and never moved. His eyes were glued to the white wings that were making Clary glow. Literally.

"You… You're an angel?" Jace's eyes turned to the size of saucers. It was almost unbelievable.

"No, I've just got a little more angel blood than most Shadowhunters." Clary rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. She tucked her wings back, and instantly, the room felt a lot darker than it was just two seconds ago.

"A little?" Jace walked around the bed and stood behind Clary. "I was dreaming, wasn't I? That you had wings. _Angel_ wings."

"Sorry, Jace, but you weren't dreaming. I just keep them hidden." Suddenly, the glamour on her wings were slowly being lifted. It glimmered in and out of view but once Jace touched something in mid air close to her shoulder blades, he instantly knew that he wasn't dreaming.

"Are there any other… _appendages_ that I should know about?"

"No," Clary laughed with no emotion.

"Are there things I should know at least?"

"I…" Clary was struggling. No one knew. _No one_ knew. Not even her brother, or her mother. _No one knew._ But if they were going to be married one day, better just get rid of what she was hiding from the very beginning. "I create runes."

"Excuse me, what?" Jace sat on the edge of the bed and stared up at Clary. "Could you say that again?"

"I create runes. Things that don't exist in the Gray book, or any other book in fact." Clary sat next to Jace and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Okay, I need to see it to believe it." Jace buried his face in his hands, then looked back up. His muscles were tight, and his whole body tense, and his eyes quivering about. This was hard to take in, Clary knew. How couldn't it be? She had only discovered that herself in her I'm-trying-to-be-Jace phase.

"What do you want me to do?" Obviously, he wanted her to create a rune.

"Give me a rune. A rune to… take away my fears." Clary had widened her eyes.

"If that's what you want, but I can only think it's because of your _duck_ fear." Jace stifled a laugh.

"That's partially of why I want a fearless rune."

"I'll give you one tomorrow." Clary groaned. "Just switch off the lights."

Jace got up and obeyed. Once the lights were out, he saw the most beautiful sight he could have ever seen. Nightlight wings attached to his girlfriend's back. He had no words to describe it.

"Goodnight, Jace." Clary smiled as she lay back. Her wings had dimmed down in the snowy-golden glow.

"Goodnight, Clary." Jace grinned, kissed her on the forehead, and ended up snoring the night away, his hands wrapped around her waist.

In the morning, Clary felt something locking her to her bed. It didn't feel uncomfortable, it was more reassuring. Her eyes fluttered open to see the mesmerizing face of Jace Wayland. Before she reacted in shock, flashes of images from the day before appeared behind her eyes. What happened at school, how she was taken to Camp Half-Blood, how J.S. was actually accepting for once, and Jace knowing of her talents and wings.

Jace's face was peaceful, unlike his arrogant self. He hadn't shown it lately, and she knew it was because of her. He was acting less like himself because of her. But she couldn't properly make out whether he was just acting like this for her, or whether he was being himself and that all that arrogance and large was an act. But for now, he looked soft, golden, all the features of an angel adorning him. All she could think was to kiss those unmoving lips and take control. So, she did just that. Her body turned over to face him, and let her lips brush just slightly over his. The longer she lingered, the more she felt him stir. He rolled over, flat on his back as Clary lay above him. He was awake.

"Hi."

"Hey." Jace ran a finger down the edges of Clary's face making an invisible strike go down her spine. "Sleep an angel, wake up an angel. Can't say I'm not surprised." His voice was rusty, but it was beautiful anyway. His fingers trailed to her back were Clary had let out her wings. They were smaller than the day before. She couldn't sleep with them so big. They could get in the way on occasion. Clary hadn't said a thing in return.

"Speechless already?" Clary grinned at his voice. Their faces were so close together, her nose was just millimetres away from touching his.

"I did say that I had that effect on the ladies." Jace's player face was back. Clary rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, washing up and making herself presentable. She grabbed a couple of things from her closet and changed behind the door. When she came out, she was in paint splattered jeans, a tee, and a jacket/sweater. It was her trademark. Well, she mostly wore the clothes because it covered all of her runes, and she adapted to the style of loose and simple.

"Aw… no tight fitting clothes," Jace whined. He was already dressed in his gear from yesterday.

"I'm sorry, but if you want me to be Isabelle everyday, you'll have to knock my _unconscious _everyday." Clary huffed and reached for her ruby decorated stele and twirled it in her fingers. She stopped by her closet and opened it fully so it was flat against a wall. Among the white wood was a contrasting rune of black at eye level. Jace touched it with his fingers again.

"What rune is this?" Clary just ignores his question.

"I'm sure you want to get home without Izzy or Alec realizing you didn't return home last night so…" Clary raised the stele and outlined the rune. Slowly, a blue portal had opened up. "I'll see you at Taki's for lunch." Jace's eyes widened. He was surprised, but not as shocked as he though he'd be. Seeing as the girl had angel wings and could create runes which he still had on his arm. "Don't tell a single soul about this. Please."

"Your secrets are safe with with me, darling." Clary bit her lip in nervousness. Jace couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her. Gods, it would be hard to resist. When they parted, the portal was going to close. "See you at Taki's." With that, he had stepped into the portal and left Clary to close it behind him.

The whole house felt eerie. It wasn't right. She opened J.S.'s room. It was empty. She opened her mother's bedroom door. Empty. Downstairs was quiet. Too quiet. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal, poured it in a bowl, and just ate it dry off by hand. There were sounds of knives going down in the basement. J.S. No doubt.

There was school today and Clary couldn't help but feel left out. She wanted to see her friends after that extreme fiasco that happened. They were probably wiped out brainwashed from the Mist.

"Jonathan- Sebastian," gods that name was long, "I'm coming down there. Tell me if I have to avert my eyes for anything!" Clary made her way to their finished basement and spotted J.S. throwing knives at a target.

"If I'm not training, I'm with girls. You should know that by now." Clary rolled her eyes and sat down on a worn out couch with a few slits in them from reckless knife throwing. "So, are you gonna just sit there? Or change into gear and train with me?" She got up at J.S's suggestion and got into her gear by the closet. That consisted of taking her jacket and top off and replacing it with a tank only. She was okay with training like that since her brother also knew about her wings. He had wings too. Black ones though. Clary knew of the demon blood he had, but decided to act like she had no clue about it and pretended to fall for it when he said it was because he was a guy and she was a girl.

"So, why aren't you at school?" Clary asked out of curiosity.

"Mom ain't home, no point now is there?" Clary had heard that line one too many times. It was his excuse of being a Shadowhunter who has no use to literature, math, science, or whatever academic things there were. "What about you shorty?"

"Eh. Don't feel like it." Clary shrugged it off and threw her first knife as she replied to her brother, taking her eyes away from the target but hitting dead centre.

"Welcome to my side lil' sis. Say we go for a little flight training later?" Clary smiled. She hadn't used her wings in ages, years honestly. She never used them since the day she had left Canada in the first place. That was the one way she left, carrying her suitcases along the way. That was how she gained some arm muscle. Carrying her mother over was the worst part. She felt embarrassed since then. She wasn't like other Shadowhunters, and she couldn't help but feel out of place half the time she was alive.

"Sure," Clary nodded. She took up a gun from the side and began to shoot, nothing else needed.

It had been 3 years since she stretched her wings ever so far. It felt relaxing to just let them sprout from her jacket which she was forced to wear tightly. Meaning, leather jacket, tight jeans, and boots to keep them secure. With the right among of make up and the exact length in books, she could make it. One problem. They weren't black like most Shadowhunters. All she had of her own leather was white. White boots, jeans, top, and jacket. Then there came her wings, hypnotizing eyes, and fiery red hair. It wasn't right for a Shadowhunter but her mother pulled some strings on the Clave for her.

"Alright, so, where to?" J.S. questioned, helping Clary up onto their roof through the window.

"I'd like to check up on my friends, if that's alright with you?" Clary was sure to consider her brother in making decisions when he was around. He would always do _something_ that would make her regret that she never spoke of him.

"Fine. But after that, my friends." J.S. stretched out his black angel wings, tearing the black leather fabric. Clary was glad she only wore her white clothes when she needed to. Meaning, using her wings. There were specific slits at the back of the jacket, exactly where her wings were. If she wore the jacket and shirt on a daily basis, people would have stared awkwardly at her. J.S had already taken off with grace before Clary had even a chance to look at her wings. They stretched to her arms length, only going slightly over at the tips.

"You haven't done this for a while, haven't you?" J.S. had noticed her struggle. Clary shook her head. "Think of it like old times. You know, flying across the fields in Idris and stuff." Clary listened to her brother and made her wings move up and down. They slowly lifted her up, the wind bursting in her face, knocking her slightly off balance. "Come on. Practice makes perfect." _Did he have to quote Dad?_

Clary leaned forward, picturing herself as a bird as her feet dangled mid air. She let her wings flap, watching her brother's swiftness as he did tricks in the air. She began to slowly move forward, gaining back the confidence with the height which felt like home and the wings which she had rarely seen, only in a mirror.

"Hurry up!" J.S. was already speeding around the neighbourhood, high in the sky. Clary was compelled to follow, and so she did. The wings on her back made whooshing and swooshing sounds as she moved about in the air. Her hands shot up, twirling around higher and higher in the sky, her wings curving to match her body, making her look as if she were a spiral. She had missed this feeling. The breathtaking views, and more importantly, the freedom of the open skies.

Clary dashed forward, following her brother as they watched from afar. They had flown above the clouds so no one could have seen them, and so, they landed by the roof. Leaning on the brick walls were her friends, acting as if nothing had happened. The brick walls were fixed, most probably by the Gods. J.S. went ahead and kept watch while Clary observed their behaviour. Especially Isabelle's. She was out of it. But as she spotted Jace moving in from across the road, she realized that Clary must have been around as well. Her eyes darted left to right, scanning the tarmac with intensity. Jace had looked around, probably sensing Clary's presence. And so, he looked up. His gaze landed on the roof where she stood, all white, beautiful, and angelic. Before Izzy could match his gaze, he winked and Clary had ducked down out of view.

_Why is Jace even here? I thought he was at home training or something! Or he could have just done Iris Messaged me saying that he wanted to portal over to my place. If it weren't for that, I would have stayed home without using my wings. Which I actually don't regret as much as I thought I would. But, JACE IS SUPPOSE TO BE _PROTECTING_ ME. What happened to that? And why was he even hanging out with his friends now? At a time like this when this god damned prophecy is up. Well, responsible my ass._

Once the bell rang, Clary had shot up from her hiding spot and looked around. That was no bell. Everyone was still there, as if nothing had happened. She frantically moved her eyes to see Jace staring up into the distance, Izzy, Alec, Percy, Annabeth, and Magnus, all doing the same thing. Clary followed their gaze. At least she figured out why Jace was here. Achaierai demons were headed for the school.

**Alright, so not the best. We all thought that J.S. wasn't really in the thing and we wanted him to just be a little more in it being Clary's brother. Thanks for doing whatever is positive with this story!**


	12. Kill Me Now

**Okay, before any questions are asked, we just wanted to clarify that Clary is a Shadowhunter with some random Greek demigod things just so happening to happen to her. They have no clue why and Chiron is looking into it. We may not have mentioned it in any earlier chapters but we don't exactly want to edit those since it will probably also mess up with the story in some way. So, hopefully this chapter sums everything up into the clear in some way and will be somewhat interesting to read. Thanks and Bye!**

* * *

"Jonathan-Sebastian. Get your ass over here," Clary said shakily as she watched the demons get closer and closer. She tried to stay calm but it wasn't helping.

"By the Angel. Okay, Clary, you fend them off with your little Shadowhunter boyfriend while I… visit my girlfriend. GOOD LUCK!" _J.S. is such a bitch_.

"You can't just ditch me!" Clary yelled back as her brother ascended towards the sky.

"WATCH ME!" As he took the last laugh, his black figure was hidden above the white clouds that darkened at the sight of the demons.

The students were all in panic now, watching the oversized birds float around the school. As so they thought they were birds. The students all planted themselves against the walls, praying that nothing would happen to them.

"ALEC!" Izzy cried out. Her popular friends were telling her to stand back, but she shoved them away and took up a stance with. The Lightwood children (including Jace) were all in line. Had Jace completely forgotten about Clary? Clearly, he just wanted to protect her from that Achaierai demons. They were pretty much harpies to the demigods. Percy and Annabeth had their weapons out already, ready to kill the demons/monsters that floated in midair. Too late did they realize that those demons weren't coming down any time soon. They were looking for something, sent as messengers like Drevak demons. They couldn't talk, but they were definitely suppose to take something with them. They scanned the area, looking for none other than the three-quarters angel, one quarter Shadowhunter child.

Jace, Alec, Izzy, Percy, and Annabeth, all looked afraid but hid their emotions behind their eyes. The Achaierai demons were lowering themselves, only to become eye level with the one and only, Clary.

"Clary?" Isabelle muttered, wondering how the hell she even got up on the roof of the school. She had only been able to spot her from her shocking red hair. The demon squawked, scaring the life out of Clary. If they had the advantage of the sky, Clary did too.

"CLARY! RUN!" Annabeth screamed, not being bothered to look at her though knew she was in trouble. Clary was battling 2 of the demons. In total, there were four. Percy and Annabeth had chosen to take responsibility over one while Alec and his sister were looking out for the other. Clary froze but as Jace's voice had come into her head, she spread her wings, ran, and took off.

The light brought her to life. She pulled her angelic blades out, holding them in her hands firmly. Her arms and blades mimicked the movements of her wings as she held them high, glinting in the light. Blinding the demons for a moment, she slashed one, but not deep enough. It stung the creature, but it could still heal quickly as it went after Clary. She soared into the open air catching the attention of all the students, and the four demons.

The demons froze, looking up, but reacted faster than anyone else could seeing as they were shocked by her snow white angel wings. The demons circled her, making sure she couldn't escape. Clary looked around her, the wings by her back never tiring.

"WATCH OUT!" Jace yelled. Clary didn't turn, she just moved the blade to block the demon poison that was about to attack her. The demons had squawked again. Sadly, Clary understood what they were trying to say. Being more of an angel than Shadowhunter, she had to be able to communicate with her other half. Where there is good, there is bad.

_Come with us and we shall spare your fellow Shadowhunters._ One of them had said.

_Your father wishes of your presence._ Another said. _My biological father? _she thought.

"My father is gone. Both of them," Clary stated.

_You are wrong, child. He abandoned you. _She didn't believe the demon.

"No. I'm not going." Clary's voice was flat, yet strict.

"Going where?" Isabelle muttered. "What the hell is that damn girl talking about?"

_You either come with us, or we rid of every mundane that watches us._ Clary instantly stiffened. Simon, Thalia, Jason, everyone that she loved and cared for. Jace.

"I'll defend these mundanes until my last breath."

_Very well_, said a demon behind her. _Take her down_. Clary's eyes widened. She looked around her. There was a demon coming from her left, and another coming from her right. At the last second, she retracted her wings and let herself fall slightly, just low enough for the demons to clash into one another, sending one another to hell in a puff of black ashy smoke.

_Smart one you are_. Clary was scared to death. She backed away slowly, her hands reaching for her custom ruined blades. Clearly, this demon was given some special treatment to more durable power. The demons went after her, and instantly, Clary ran. She tried to look for something the demons would avoid. Obviously, solid land, but she couldn't kill them from there. So, she decided to go on a chase. Right at the top of the field, there was a tennis court. It was fenced up on the sides. If she could bend the metal fences, it would trap the demon long enough for her to kill it. She did just that. Her white booted feet landed on the tennis court. She was far away enough from the demon that it saved her some time to draw a new rune on the fence. Once the demon was at her level, she jumped up and let the cage work itself. She stabbed the demon, and erased the rune, letting the tennis court get back in its shape. Then, there was that last demon. The leader of them all. The one that would take the responsibility if not for her return.

Clary flew upwards, looking forward to the one-on-one. But, since this one wasn't as dumb, she knew she needed some land help. Her mother had taught her quite a few tactics into killing air advantaged demons from land. And vice versa. With her appendages, she was obviously one to say she had the sky's advantage.

"YOU'VE GOT DAMN ANGEL WINGS!" Isabelle looked her up and down. "AND STYLE!"

"Not now Izzy." Clary went up to Jace and got his attention. "Distract it for me." Jace nodded and started throwing knives. Izzy whipped it, well, attempted to. It made a few gashes. Clary let her wings rest before sneaking behind it on ground, then running for a start. Her wings stretched out and gained her balance. Quickly, she did a somersault and kicked the last demons' ass. It screeched in pain, as for reeked of last years garbage.

_HOW DARE YOU!_ The demon yelled, charging straight for her. Clary got her blades at the ready. She crossed her arms, her elbows bending in front of her face. Once it was close enough, her hands uncrossed and slashed the demon. While it was writhing in pain, Clary took the opportunity to burn the rest of it to pieces. It took a whole ten slashes before it was fully turned to ashes. And with blades like hers… well let's just say that the demon was _pretty_ strong. Stronger than a regular Archaierai.

Clary let her wings slowly bring her down. Her feet landed softly on the ground, but they were weak no matter what. Her feet felt unsteady and she ended up on her knees, her hands just in front of her. Her wings had died down from it's glow and her face was drained from any sort of emotion.

"CLARY!" Jace was first to come up to her. When he had sat by her he noticed that her clothes somehow, were still as white as ever. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Give me my stele." Clary choked out. Jace reached into her belt which was again, also white, and took out her ruby decorated stele. She pulled her jacket sleeve up and drew a rune. It wasn't a typical healing rune, it was much more complex than that. It was the a simplified chinese character going to the traditional. Except now, it was traditional, to an even more complex version. (if you know chinese with all the strokes and stuff, you should get it)

"You- you've got wings." Alec pointed out.

"No, I have a horn coming from my forehead. _Yes_, I have _wings._" Clary said sarcastically.

"These runes- they aren't in the book." Isabelle observed her blades that fell beside her. Clary was too tired to speak, so Jace answered for her.

"She creates runes. It would explain the wings as well. More angelic blood than most Shadowhunters. Like me, except it took a different turn and brought out _other_ things instead." This is where everyone got even more intrigued with the appendages by the back of her shoulder blades.

"My brother is like me as well except, he has extra demon blood. That was why he fled. He was the one that guided me here." Jace's eyes widened. He just realized how he acted when he had met him. Half nice, half mean, half demon.

"Clary, do you think you can stand up?" Magnus had come forward.

"I think so." Jace helped his girlfriend up by the arm and made her arm go around his neck for support.

"Your pulse is slowing down," Magnus observed as he reached for her wrist. "Let me help." Clary nodded and waited for Magnus to do his thing. He cupped her hands into his and muttered a few words. Once he released her, she felt slightly stronger. She let go of Jace and stood on her own, letting her wings fall equally on either side of her back.

"So_ that_'s _why _you never were tight clothes!" Isabelle snapped her fingers and everyone laughed. Then, once all was quiet again, they realized they were being watched.

"Okay, so…" Clary rocked back and forth on her feet then turned to Jace. "Youwere suppose to be protecting me!" She said suddenly.

"I'm sorry! I figured since we weren't coming to school for a few days, I'd have to tell _someone_," Jace said apologizing.

"Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Percy, or Annabeth could have done that," said Clary in a harsh tone. Then, she thought better of it. "You know what? I need to get to my brother, I'll see you guys later." Clary put her hand up in one motion and started to make her way towards the open space for lift off.

"What the hell, Jace? Why aren't you being a man and go talk to her?" Isabelle and Annabeth both shoved him forward. Getting the idea, he walked towards Clary who had her back to him. Gasps were heard from the crowd while everyone recognized the red head. More so, saw Jace independently approaching Clary. Before she could prepare to run, Jace had tugged on her hand, forcing her to turn around. His hands moved her forward by the hip while her arms wrapped around his neck. He had pulled her into a kiss, shocking everyone at the public display.

"I wasn't lying when I said I needed to go." Clary just had to say that. "But, I did forget something." Clary pulled out a piece of part from her pocket, folded neatly. Then, she teared off a corner and handed it to Jace. "This rune makes mundanes forget what just happened 10 minutes before. If you draw it on yourself, whoever you pass will forget and will be temporarily be put into a trance. You have another five minutes to get everything back to normal before they wake up." Clary smiled and slowly let her wings take her up, not needing a running start. "I'll see you at Taki's for lunch later, okay?" She bent down and gave him a last kiss, then soared away without giving him a chance to reply.

Within seconds, everyone had crowded around Jace while asking retarded questions regarding his and Clary's relationship. It was a total pain.

"Izzy!" Jace cried for help. His sister appeared instantly and he showed her the rune. They each got their steles out and drew the rune on themselves. Their palm in particular. Greater effect there. Alec had followed along the plan as well. Now that the crowd was hypnotized by the sight of the steles, they were distracted enough not to notice themselves being put into a trance of some sort and was being moved to some original spots. Once everyone woke up, everything appeared to be as normal. The bell had rang and everyone was being ushered inside.

"Bye, Jace." Clary whispered to herself above the clouds, watching Jace as he quickly ran his way home.


	13. Let Me Tell You A Story

**_Are we updating too fast? Like seriously. It gets quite annoying asking for people to review and stuff but please, do it anyway! It takes less than ten seconds. Swear on it._**

**_HAVE FUN READING!_**

* * *

**Clary POV**

As I fly through the clouds, I can't help but think of how everyone back at school is doing. I mean, Thalia, Simon, Jason, Leo, Piper, and just every other innocent person out there. I've known them for six years. That's quite a long time, and yet, we still have that bond that ties us together. It's not that I don't enjoy it, it's how I have to hide all my secrets and things from them that hurts me inside. It kills me. Truth be told, I may not be able to die anyways. My one quarter part of being a Shadowhunter is half filled of angel blood. And the rest of me is pure angel blood. Jocelyn had found that out when she took me in. She had told me that a man had been doing experiments on me as a child, so young I couldn't remember. And when his plans went awry, he left me in the dirt. But about J.S., I have no clue. He's told the same lie of different genders to me over and over again. I know not to say that I know something is up. His demon part is stronger than mine. One day, I know it'll take over him, as one day, maybe my angel blood will dominate my human blood. If I ever even had any.

I stop flying when I smell my brother's demon scent. I stay behind a cloud, the white camouflaging me. He's talking to some of his friends. Oh, yay. Might as well protect myself. He's got his arm around a girl. No surprise there. It's definitely Lilith. I can recognize those talon nailed fingers anywhere. Especially that lilac-ish skin. Another demon. I roll my eyes and head away. Home. Yes, home. Or Idris. I'm always welcome there anyways. I've got my own room and stuff that I go to once in a while, but only when mum is gone for extensive trips in Idris, then I'm aloud to stay. The Clave is quite fond of me. They actually praise me on occasion, seeing as I have more angel blood than all of them, they see me as their superior sometimes. I laugh at the memory of having servants take care of me. If only it was the one person I thought I hated the most. Jace.

"Hey, lil' sis!" J.S's voice surprises me. I look around upon the skies. He isn't there. He calls me from below. I don't answer him. I fly ahead. Suddenly, a loud swoosh takes me and my breathing is hitched. J.S's hand is caught by my throat, cutting my breathing painfully. "Don't. Ignore. Me." He lets his hand fall from my neck. Shockingly, he left a mark. It just so happens to glow redder than my hair.

"What do you want?" I spat, gaining balance quickly as I actually do have a very minor fear of heights. Weird for someone with wings. I've heard it before.

"I just want to introduce you to some friends that you could hang out with once you're in High School. It'll be fun. I promise they won't harm you in anyway. They won't even start a fight." My brother can sometimes be the biggest asshole in the world, but he sure can make someone feel very secure and safe once he sets his mind to it. I guess he cares for me, I just can't tell whether he just tries to show off, or whether he wants to impress mum, or whether he's afraid that I could _possibly_ spill his guts out with my angelic abilities. We aren't actually related, but we seem to have a lot more in common than I thought. The wings, the slight attitude adjustments that are needed here and there, and how determined we are at finishing something once we've started it.

"Alright. But after five minutes, I'm going home to prepare for a date with Jace. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Do you have a glamour on you?" I nod and let J.S. guide me towards his friends. His wings are highly disturbing. Black. It just _has_ to be _black_. Not that I have anything against it being raised a Shadowhunter and all but, the _wings_. That's a whole different story. My brother introduces me to the people that crowd around in the group. Most of them are guys. And demons. Warlocks. Downworlders. To be honest, that werewolf that stands opposite me to the left it pretty cute, but I've got Jace, and we're _suppose to_ get married. One day. I just have no idea when. I have a feeling that he does, he just isn't going to tell me.

"Hi," I say shyly. I'm not use to being around so many people at once. Since when is J.S. as popular as half the school population?

"Hm, pretty one aren't we?" A demon says slyly. A Greater demon. Not good. But, I breathe in and out, calming myself down.

"Oh, stop being so shy lil' sis," says J.S. encouragingly, patting my back and shoving me forward. "Have fun for once. You've only got a few minutes to spare." I look around me. I bite my lip in nervousness and step forward. I'm practically an ant against some of these people. It's humiliating.

"Jonathan-Sebastian, I seriously don't think this is a good idea," I muttered under my breath.

"Nonsense!" He exclaims, clapping his hands and summoning two demons. "At least talk to these two." I look at their faces. They actually are quite handsome, not including the horns and tails, but yeah, they look pretty cute. Jace is an all-in-one deal.

"Fine," I mumble as the two demons escort me away into the crowd.

* * *

Ew. That is all the words I have. Ew. When I walked through the crowds, it was just- I felt some demons body parts that I didn't even know that names of touch me on some places. It wasn't pretty. The demons that J.S. juts so happened to introduce me to were Greater demons. Agramon, the one that morphs into your greatest fears, and Lucifer/Satan/Devil, you name it. They asked me the weirdest questions like, why do you call your brother by his full name? I actually did wonder about that for a while but just… screw it. I don't really care. It's just a name.

Once I land back home, I change back into my regular clothes. The only different is the white leather jacket that I keep on in case of emergencies. I then lay back on the couch, switch on the telly, and start to text Jace. At least I know he's back at home. Safe.

**Hey, Jace. Remember, Taki's at 12:30 ****_-C_**

**Oh, yeah. By the way, the rune worked. No one remembers a thing. But somehow, neither does Magnus, Alec, Percy, Izzy, or Annabeth. Only I do. They don't remember your wings either. ****_-J_**

Say what? Why wouldn't they remember? That spell only works on mundanes! Pure ones! Or is it just a little more powerful than I thought that it harms partial humans too? Jace had said earlier that he had extra angel blood too?

**I'll talk to you about it at Taki's,**I reply faster than ever. **For now, I need some rest.****_ -C _**

**Alright. I'll see you later :) ****_-J_**

**Who'd ever thought that Jace Herondale would be one to play around with smiley faces? -****_C_**I text back teasing.

**Just go sleep :P**Another emoticon. I just laugh at myself and put my phone down.

Staring at the ceiling then back at the telly, I instantly bore myself so bad that I actually fall back to sleep.

* * *

_"…Well, they are together, what more could you want? They are only 13!" I turn around in circles, not being able to make out which direction the voices came from. I'm glowing gold again. Is this one of those dreams again? Crap._

_"I just want her to know the truth. It would work out so much better this way. She won't always have to question herself, or make herself believe in things that she knows deep inside her that aren't true." I turn around, and there she is, the beautiful woman I saw in my unconscious dream back at Camp Half-Blood, oh and the other gods and stuff too. They look different. _

_"That would be a wise choice. No matter how much she wouldn't understand if we told her now, she will understand in the future. She can put the pieces together. We don't have much time, father." Athena. Goddess of Wisdom. How am I _not_ surprised? _

_"Understand what?" I speak immediately. This brings all 12 pairs of eyes on me. I blink and look at all of them. _What the hell are they staring at?

_"You do remember the first day we met, correct?" The middle guy thundered again. Why is he so loud? Wait a minute, that guy is Zeus, who am I to judge? I nod anyways. "There is more to that than we say." I wait patiently for him to continue. "I will be very straightforward with you, seeing as Aphrodite here can't wait to see you go your date with that Jace boy." Aphrodite an I giggle at that. I more than less blush. "You do not have any blood parents or siblings. Prometheus and Epimetheus created you, wanting to experiment with their newest inventions. They were suppose to make you part angel, part _demi_god. But instead, you turned to part angel and part god. You are no regular Shadowhunter. You have the blood of the gods, and the blood of the angels, which we also have forms of. It just so happens that you can't change in form. You are the way you are. You look like one of us, one of the gods. But deep inside, the things the resemble your other half would be your talent, and wings which I am sorry to say, you cannot get rid of. At least you can glamour them." I let out a breath as Zeus begins to smile. "Athena, please continue."_

_"As you have no blood relatives, we see that someone of your kind should be our children. And since you are not a mortal offspring, we may keep in contact with you. It is a loophole which Zeus has kindly agreed to. We need you to figure out the prophecy, for even us Gods try as well." Suddenly, the whole entire room shakes. "Hm, you are about to wake sweet child," Athena pauses and shrinks down to my level. "Take this," she hands out a pair of gloves to me, both pure white. "these will help you in any battle. Figure out how to use them on your own for we do not have much time. Believe no one when they say you have a biological family. Do not allow your part demon brother the use of any of your weapons. It would be a waste of talent." I smile and nod. I do understand it, but of course, not all of it. I feel the black room shake again. "Before you go," says Athena as she puts her hands on top or mine. She has three words left to say, and I feel like I'm fainting in a dream once she's done. But instead of fainting, I fall. _

* * *

And I shoot awake.

* * *

Outside Taki's I find Jace waiting for me already. I lock up my bike and watch as Jace just watches me. I don't exactly know whether I'm suppose to call it a bike or not. I think it's called a motor scooter. How I see it, is a motorcycle for people who don't have a license yet. You can guess what colour it is. White. The gloves I wear match the motor scooter, white. The ones Athena had given me. When I woke up, they were in my hands. I never hesitated to put them on.

I pull my sling bag over my head and walk over to Jace. He wears a white shirt that is too tight for his own good, and faded ripped jeans that show his golden tan skin underneath.

"Fancy seeing you here." That British accent. I guess I have one too, being with J.S. for some time and Jocelyn but, that's only when I read. It's just stupid.

"Oh, shut up." I playfully punch his arm as he opens the door to Taki's for me. We sit at a private spot in the corner by a window. Barely anyone is around since it's a school hour, but it wouldn't be before long that kids from high school would come around for lunch.

"So, we should probably eat a little quicker…" I laugh. But still, that dream bugs me. We order our food and I play with the hem of my shirt. Jace notices and asks me, "What's on your mind?" I look up. Jace's eyes are truthfully worried. He's not bothering with being the asshole he acts like to be. I guess that's good. I can see the good sides of him.

"I had a dream again." That instantly makes Jace become more alert. He's waiting me to go on, and I do. There isn't much of a point with hiding things that are going to be evident in the future. "The Gods had told me that I'm a creation. I was created by Prometheus and Epimetheus." My voice just stops. I choke back a couple of tears and bury my face in my hands. I've never thought about it so deeply. I'm not a born child. I grow, but I was never born. I'm raised into a family, but I was never theirs. I keep explaining though, everything that happened in the dream.

Jace notices me hesitating and brings his chair around to my side. He puts one arm around me and rubs my arm.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I think. Those last three words that Athena had said to me. Can I really face it? Only one way to find out.

"I'm immortal."

* * *

**That was not planned. Her being immortal, it wasn't planned. It's unexpected and all, at least Jace is caring now. But those last chapters, OMG! The wings the rune creating. Hope you like it!**


	14. Maybe We're Going The Wrong Way

**_Okay, delayed update. Hope you liked the previous chapter. We know we're straying from the story itself so we're going to get back on track._**

* * *

**Jace POV**

Well, that was unexpected. If she was immortal, how could we possibly get married? Why am I even thinking of this now? Gods, I was going to kill myself one day. 1) For being a son of Ares. 2) For loving Clary so god damned much that I just can't pass by without her, knowing she wouldn't join me in the Underworld. Probably not at Elysium but, it was something to dream about.

Tears started to fall to her pale cheeks and I tried to comfort her. "Clary, it's okay. You don't have to cry about it." I tried to comfort her with her. It was somewhat helping. I rubbed her shoulder and down just above her elbow, and back up again. She seemed to be calming down, but I wasn't. I had to be strong for the both of us. Coping with such information wasn't easy. Not a bit.

We were going to be together. Immortal wife or not, it's a destiny. As so Magnus says. Prophecies were always impossible to forget, especially if you were a part of it. Clearly, Clary and I were. The possibilities of us _not_ being a part of it would be infinity to one.

"Can we at least forget about this for a while? I'd like to get there on our own terms." This made Clary softened up a little. She wiped away any other tears that trailed down her face and looked at me, asking for the truth in her eyes. Seeing as we were going to be _engaged_ in a few weeks, I knew that there was only one way to make her feel safe and secure. "I swear to the Gods that I won't let anyone hurt you." Clary smiled at me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, Jace." And, random thoughts just came up to my head, then I found a line that was worth saying.

"Gods, do we have a messed up life." She rolls her eyes. I chuckle. Then I thought again, _why was it was so hard to keep up with this girl?_

"Yeah well, now that I know the truth about it, I want to live it." I smiled at her. She was so confident, independent, I was definitely not those 2 things. I was actually nervous around girls, though it was clear that I have a good sense of acting in me that no one noticed. It wasn't that I didn't like being around new people, just _girls_.

"Good." Slowly, I moved my chair back to where it was meant to be. Clary seemed to sadden slightly as I left her side but at least she could see my awesome face. Yeah, I've still got it.

Our waitress came and laid our food down. It wasn't awkward eating in silence. At least that was what I thought. Just to cut that silence and to hear Clary's voice again, I asked,

"Did the Gods say anything in particular that I should know about?" I wanted to be sure we didn't miss anything. This was _such_ a terrible first date. _Stupid Aphrodite._

Clary thought for a bit, then replied. "You are not one of them." She thought again, then shook her head. That was it.

"You are not one of them," I muttered again. What was the meaning of that? I doubted that she sent those out to me. She wouldn't have known about it.

"Do you have any way to contact them? I mean, you said yourself that you could reach them if you want." Hah, I actually did have a brain. Somewhere.

"It's true that it isn't against anything but um… I don't know how to contact them. They never told me how." Well, crap. That wasn't _no_ help at all. At least Clary was still mine. That was the best part of it anyways.

"We'll figure it out. For now, lets just go do something fun. I feel like going back home." Of course, I had something in mind. One that involved a lot of lip work. Clary, knowing me so well, picked up on that. As a natural smirk appeared on my face, she widened her eyes at the idea, but they softened as a blush appeared on her face and she began to bite her lip. It was hard to resist not getting close to that innocent face of hers. It was _impossibru_.

"I have a better idea," said Clary, the innocent look in her emerald eyes fading ever so quickly.

"What could be better than my house and my bed?" I honestly couldn't think of anything. Maybe that was because all my friends had wired my brain that way but, we were 13 year olds. I could understand that.

"We should train. Don't you remember what Chiron said? Monsters or demons could be anywhere now." Why did she always have to be right? That was not fair at all. I reluctantly agreed and stand up. Like a gentleman, my arm is out for her to take. We walk together back to her scooter whereas I actually walked here so, I had to go with her.

We got onto the white thing and I let my arms wrap around her waist. At first I was hesitant but you know what? My girlfriend is my girlfriend. It wasn't like we weren't going to do anything any time soon so I figured it was no big deal. Once my arms locked around her, I could feel her shiver slightly. It must have been me.

"Step on it," I commanded. She just grinned. Once we started moving, I felt such an adrenaline rush. Who would have thought that a cheesy, girly, motor scooter could be fun? I wouldn't have known.

We rounded the corner of her house, she didn't stop. She just kept going. Well, at least I knew we were going to my house. Thank the Gods that Maryse and Robert weren't home. My house was typical Shadowhunter material. There was the fancy souvenir blades, a picture of the Circle which they were a part of with Valentine Morgenstern, and a basement for a training room. In other words, it was a regular house. My room was upstairs, all the way at the end. Izzy and Alec shared bathroom as it connected both their rooms together. I felt sorry for Alec. He had _Isabelle_ to share a bathroom with. Thank the Gods that he was normal. Two bottles of shampoo and conditioner is all a guy needs.

"So, what's your specialty?" I asked, just trying to make conversation.

"I don't really have one," said Clary, embarrassed, as we descended the stairs towards the basement. Well, I could see how that worked. Her skills when we were in battle in the arena of CHB, it was beyond compare. She had the swiftness of a Shadowhunter, the skills of an Ares kid, and the pure heart of the Aphrodite kids. Some of the Aphrodite kids could be bitches yet good-looking, but some of them had a good heart as well, like Piper. Clary was smart too, like a child of Athena, and her fiery hair was like the sun, fire. She inherited Poseidon's green eyes, eyes that could just have burned into your skin. And her preference for natural light or the dark would come from Demeter and Hades.

"Why am I not surprised?" She grinned at my compliment.

The basement of the Lightwood house was quite the training area. We had higher ceilings, good room for training by the walls. It felt more spacious too. It was in a sort of L shape so when you rounded the corner, that would be the actual training area. But if there were guests over, we'd have a pool table, hockey table, pingpong table, whiteboard, and storage cabinets all clean and shiny, ready for presentation.

Clary found herself going on and on through the basement. We had quite the basement if you asked me. It was… original.

"Would you like to start?" I asked her out of being polite. Her white gloved hands trailed along the seraph blades in their sheaths, only the tips pointing up.

"Sure," she smiled, easily sliding out of it's sheath, taking it between her fingers dangerously by the blade. It rolled around her fingers into the perfect position as she made her way to the standing mark. Without looking, she looked at me and threw the blade.

"I should have bet you money before I threw it," she muttered to herself before the knife had made a '_dut_' sound on the archery target. It had hit dead on red.

"You did that while looking at _me._ I'm the one who's suppose to be distracting!" I waved my hands in the air unbelievably.

"Do you know _how_ many years I've resisted you? I'm sure I can handle a few throws of a simple knife." Gods, that actually made sense. At least I remembered why I despised her now. She was so _infuriating._ It just got a lot more adorable.

"Good enough for me," I huffed. She handed me a knife and we just began to throw knives around. A couple of days ago, I wouldn't have been able to picture Clary doing such gruesome things. She didn't seem like the type. My assumptions were 100% incorrect. Soon, she moved onto whips while I went with my spear. Man, if only I could use that whip on her- NO! JACE HERONDALE DOES _NOT _THINK THAT WAY! JUST _NO!_

I turned around and found her attacking the dummies with ease. They were in shapes of demons, good for practicing. Her movements were swift, and her eyes were full of determination. I would never be able to live that down.

"Clary?" I interrupted her. As she looked at me, I saw that some parts of her hair were stuck to her forehead with sweat and that her mouth opened up just slightly, though smiling wickedly as I said her name. Gods was she a keeper. That look on her pale face was just hot.

"How long have we been here?" She asked, walking over to a love seat couch and taking her jacket off, her back facing me.

"A couple of hours. Longer than expected. Our friends are just about to end school." I lightly gasped at the end at the sight of her wings. One of them was at an awkward angle. What happened? Oh, nothing did. It was just a twitch. Funny.

"Should we go meet with them?" She questioned, rubbing her sore shoulder. The sleeves of her tee were so short, I swear that it could pass for a tank.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded, placing my sweat towel on a rack and changing my shirt into something slightly more fresh. A black tee. Clary just stayed with her _really_ short tee. It showed a little cleavage. I could just see the hints of dark purple and black lace, right… _NO! WHY WAS I THINKING THIS WAY! NO! JUST _NO!

"Are you checking me out?" Clary just _had_ to notice.

"Am I that predictable?" I questioned teasingly, getting closer and closer towards her body.

"To me you are," she smiled, placing her hands on my perfectly formed biceps. Yeah, 13 with biceps. _Hell_ yeah.

"So, you don't mind if I…" My hands played around with the clasps at her back. Her whole body stiffened, while my face just showed pleasure. Woah. She could make it to the very last fourth buckle. How small was she anyways? _Again_ with the thinking. This was definitely Aphrodite changing my mindset.

"Uh…" She really didn't know what to say. Her hands were trembling as she bit her lip. Gods, if she kept doing that, I'd have no choice but to molest her with kisses. "Gods, Aphrodite, would you please stop that?" She suddenly looked out the walk out doors and stared up at the sky.

_You're turned on now. Feel free to do as you wish. _That voice was definitely Aphrodite. I swear, I just saw her freaking face out that screen door.

"Agreed," I mumbled, begging for her not to have caught that as I followed her gaze towards the sky.

* * *

**Clearly, we're terrible at keeping regular updates. But anyways, now that we're back to the Greeky side, we can begin to get into the Gaea part of this story when they... NO. NO SPOILERS!**

**SEE YOU GUYS SOON!**


	15. Never Have I Been So Confused

**Now, for the next chapter!**

* * *

**Third Person**

As Clary and Jace made their way to school parting ways just so they didn't get any undivided attention, people just walked around as if everything was normal. The dark haired Lightwoods and the pair of demigods seemed to have forgotten everything as much as all the other mudanes did. Magnus was the only one who remembered everything. He was a warlock so they didn't exactly have that power over him.

"To _TAKI'S!_" Percy yelled, just as if he were crying for freedom.

"Um…" Clary hesitated, "not yet. I want to talk to Thals and Leo and stuff." Percy pouted with Annabeth walking away telling him to 'man up for once in his life'

"They're at the usual spot," Izzy informed, taking Clary's left side as Annabeth took her right.

Clary made it to the portables where they were last talking **(at the beginning of the chapter) **and smiled as she saw everyone being included in the conversation, even Simon, and he was one of the quiet ones.

"Hey, where've you been?" Clary smiled at the fact that she had friends who cared. Piper shook her by the shoulders, begging her to spill.

"I was sick. Still am. I just came to visit, and to know what I missed," Clary lied. She had done that many times before to her friends, and she felt guiltier each time she did. But, those long trips to Idris resulted into telling her friends that she had been to London, Paris, Germany, the Cayman Islands, or even China. She'd have to name a place that was intriguing or had many sight seeing places. If not, they wouldn't have believed her.

"Oh, nothing much. Everyone's just lagging behind because Grad is coming up. We're one with the tests so we're practically free," Hazel explained. Clary nodded and sat with her friends and waited until the bus bell rang. For what seemed to be hours were only minutes to the group for they had much to catch up on, even if it was just a couple of days.

"So, who you goin' to Grad with?" Jason asked, winking briefly at Piper. She blushed.

"Probably no one," sighed Hazel. Her yes moved around the tarmac and soon, they landed on Frank Zhang one of the Canadian-Chinese students that always hung out with the typical asians. Hazel had always liked him, she just didn't know how to say it. Frank had turned to look in her direction and he winked at her, long enough for her to notice. As he did, she could spot the little dimples on his face as much as all his other flawless features.

"ASK HIM OUT ALREADY!" Simon waved his hands up in the air with impatience. And yet, it was Simon. He rarely spoke up, unless it was towards Clary, or Isabelle, or Annabeth. On occasion for Leo but that was because he was quiet too.

"Woah, man. Cool it, will ya? Hazel's just waiting for the man to make the first move. It's a sexist thing like how ladies have to go first but it just works. It's our mindsets," Jason shrugged. Hazel's face went all out tomato while Isabelle just seemed to be biting her lip in determination to go match-maker on them. Isabelle knew everyone, and that included the 'Asian' group. After all, with her dark hair and not _too_ big eyes, she could pass for one.

"So, what about you Simon? You got anyone on your mind?"

Simon shrugged but said, "I do, but she's out of my league." Clary knew that he liked her, but that wasn't the point. He also liked Isabelle. Clary could see that Simon had finally chosen Isabelle seeing as that Clary was definitely _not_ out of her league and Isabelle was, and for a fact that he had winked at her with a friendly smile. Clary nodded in understanding and mouthed 'go for it' while the rest of them were in deep conversation. Simon reluctantly agreed and mouthed back, 'not now. One day but not this week. Too busy.' It was Clary's turn to sigh out heavily and looked around.

"And you, Leo? Anyone?" Leo kept his head bent down, but looked up as Hazel spoke. That was who he loved. From Grade 3 till now, Hazel was his girl, but she ceased to see it. Until now. There was a spark in his eyes as he looked at her and she gasped just ever so slightly. Leo bent his head down again and muttered, "No. Not since Grade 3." Hazel and Leo had both started to have the same flashback. Havel and Leo's parents were having dinner together while they were both left to play on their own. They played up in Leo's room and practically talked all night. And once Hazel had to leave, they both had cried, not wanting to leave each other for the weekend. And it was that second that Hazel realized what Leo had meant. 'Yes. Always since Grade 3."

"Hm, too bad. We can all sit at the same table though. That'd be fun," Jason comforted. This made Leo smile just a bit. Hazel bit down her lip in desperation to talk to someone, to anyone. Her eyes darted from Frank and Leo, trying to make out who she knew more and who she loved more. At 13, it was never easy, especially not for Grad.

"What about you Clary?" Jason. He just had to go there.

"I uh…" Her eyes were just wide open. Isabelle nudged her arm and made her snap out of it.

"Well, there's definitely _someone_ if you 'uh' for that long!" Laughed Thalia. "Come on, spill!"

"I… I'd rather not," said Clary rubbing her arm. She wasn't one who enjoyed talked about boys. It was the only thing she could ever do with Isabelle and Annabeth, no one else.

"Aw, come on Clary. We won't laugh." Isabelle looked her in eyes and tilted her head sideways and back rapidly to show her that she wanted her to tell them about Jace.

"It's nobody, just someone I think is kinda hot, that's all…" Clary hid a smile behind her curtain of red hair. She could only think of her Jace. _My Jace. Forever and Always._

"Could you describe him? We'll guess it one way or another."

"Someone I hate?" Clary hoped that didn't give away too much.

"_JACE?_" Thalia thought in an instant. "No, you couldn't. You hate him too much for that. Could it be Alec? Nah, he likes Magnus. How about… Chris? No, he's _way_ too tall, but you don't hate him… IT'S CHRIS?"Did Thalia always think out loud?

"Um… no. But, you're close." Thalia slapped her thigh with her hand and started to mutter things to herself like a detective trying to think of possible suspects.

"Alright, while Thals is saying the stupidest things to herself, why don't' we all go to my place?" Jason suggested.

"Oh, sorry, I can't. I've got to get home and help my idiot brothers unlock the doors. They forgot their keys, _AGAIN_! I swear, my mother doesn't even care if they lost their keys to some burglar or something. And I need to take Clary home too. She's getting paler by the second!" Izzy exclaimed.

Everyone turned to Clary's direction and watched as Clary's eyes droop down and her lips turn to a light shade of pink, and her face go to ghost white. Clary began to grow dizzy, her knees getting weak and the weight of her arms bringing her down. The usual light of emerald had dimmed to a level or darkness as she fell limp on the ground.

* * *

_"Fear not. We bring news of the prophecy." Clary recognized that voice. It was Athena._

_"What is it, Lady Athena?" Clarissa asked politely as she turned to face the gold outlined figure._

_"Of blood sister and blood brothers, we know who they are." Athena took a breath than began to explain. _

* * *

On the outside, everyone looked at Clary's body, now placed gently on one of the desks in the portables like a bed. Her green eyes were now literally glowing like a creepy halloween night, and so were the whites of her eyes. Her mouth hung open with purplish and greenish smoke coming out of it too. The group of friends were going to be scarred.

* * *

_"You were not the only creation of Prometheus and Epimetheus. For who you call the one you love, was their first creation, their prototype. You were their finalized and perfected creation." _Oh, and Jace wasn't perfect enough? _thought Clary to herself._

_"So what you are saying is, Jace is my brother? He too is immortal? Is that why there was a prophecy about us?" The questions kept going for Clary and all Athena could say was,_

_"Yes," but she did continue. "Just because you two are creations of Prometheus and Epimetheus, it does not mean that you cannot fulfill the prophecy. Beware, Gaea will rise at the strike of midnight, a full moon, close to the day of your Graduation. Be prepared. Use the gloves."_

_And with that,_ Clary jolted awake.

* * *

"_Clary!"_ Isabelle clung onto her brother's soon to be fiancée tightly and squeezed her out of her consciousness.

"Annabeth? Anything?" Clary glanced at Annabeth who was looking out the window.

"Jace and Magnus sensed it and are on their way here with Alec. They'll be arriving in the least of one minute. Anything to prepare for before we get through this business?"

"Mundanes. Out," Clary said strictly, watching Simon, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Thalia look at her with confusion. Clary brought out her stele in her weapons belt hidden by her leather jacket and traced a rune on her hand. The same one which wiped out the students' minds for the past ten minutes, but this time since she was weak, it could only have lasted for five.

The mundanes were in their trance and two by two did Isabelle help them down back to their places on the portables. She was surprisingly fast and made it in 30 seconds.

"Should I know what I look like?" Clary wondered, scratching the back of her head. All of a sudden, she just acted as if nothing happened. Her eyes were their bright emerald green, her hair cascaded neatly down her shoulder, her face had slight tinges of pink in them, and her lips were full and peachy. Good enough for Jace anyways.

"The oracle but with her mouth open," Annabeth explained. Clary buried her face in her hands trying to picture that image of her with her mouth hung open and the smoke showing the trails of her breath.

"Anything else?"

"You said Jace was perfect," Izzy pointed out.

"I only _thought_ that!" Clary protested.

"When you look like the oracle, you wouldn't believe how your thoughts can be," Annabeth pointed out. Clary couldn't agree more. "When we break this to Jace, actually no, Clary, you're taking him to the hill and speaking to him. That's final. Your'e going to explain what happened in much more detail and we'll tell our version of what happened to Magnus and Alec. We'll fill you in on that later. Is that clear?" Clary and Isabelle both nodded their heads rapidly as if they were about to fall off. They knew that Annabeth could be 'to the point' and down right straightforward but they didn't know that it could grow to be so intense.

"Why are your friends in a trance outside?" Alec asked first as he was first to enter the portable. It was quite cramped and was meant for the Year 6's but they had to live with it for now.

"Long story," said Clary as she rubbed the black rune away from her palm. It was starting to get irritating, and she knew that it was fading away slowly, but it started to itch.

"Care to explain?" He pushed, looking at his sister this time. For now, she was staring out the window and checking on her nerdy Simon.

"Clary," Annabeth started, "go." Clary sighed and got to her feet. She felt wobbly at first but Jace was immediately at her side to help her.

"Can we talk outside?" Clary asked in the most innocent tone she could muster through the slight pain in her knees. Being the ever sensitive Jace around Clary, he couldn't resist to be alone with her no matter where they were.

"Sure," he nodded, helping her out the door. "I'll see you guys at home." He only said his goodbye since he knew that _this_ was going to take a while.

Jace kept is arm wrapped around Clary's waist comfortably and also to help her with balancing herself. They made it up the steep hill and Clary began to explain everything. She went into all out detail and let herself drown into her own words. Jace on the other hand was trying to put the puzzle pieces together about his background and tried to make sense on how they were related. This was a lot for him to take in, yet Clary could see that he was trying his best not to breaking out screaming 'HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE MY SISTER!'

"Are you okay?" Clary asked, stroking his back and leaning against the tree that they sat by.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," lied Jace. His hands were glued to his face in frustration. He could barely make sense of it all. It was too much for him to handle. At least he knew how Clary felt when she was told this by the Gods. But this was worse for Jace. He was being told that they were brothers and sisters by his own girlfriend. Now _that _was awkward.

"We'll still be able to fulfill the prophecy. Don't worry, okay?"

"How do you know I'm worried?" Jace forced a chuckle and a smile. Clary let the right side of her leather jacket fall. On her shoulder were two runes. Ones that Jace had never seen before. It looked like a cross with deformed shapes inside and around it. And another that looked like the Equilibrium rune, just instead of a 'Z' shape, it was an 'S.'

"Empathy and Sympathy rune. I created them," said Clary pointing at the first on on her shoulder, and another further down it, the ones just below it.

"Oh." That was all he could say. "I just- I lived knowing that I had parents, that I was adopted, not a creation. I'm sure you understand that too." Clary nodded her head and pictured her life from when she was a child, to now. She remembered the first time she flew, the first time she created a rune, and the first time she sold a painting. That was when she was 6.

"Jace, what do you make of the prophecy?" Clary walked around the desk and looked him in the eye. "I mean, we've got the brothers and sisters part down, but not the rest of it." Jace hesitated on thinking of the prophecy, seeing as he may be a part of it.

"May only one immortal face… At first I thought it was you but now that we both just learned that I'm immortal, it could be me. Then there are all the other Gods and some Titans that are around. Even angel Raziel, Ithuriel- they are all possibilities." Clary sighed and thought for a moment, but Jace's voice broke out again. "More than one world shall shatter, but two take its place. That could be the Shadowhunter world, Greek Mythology world, Roman world, or just the plain human world." _Which one will fall, and what two will take its place? _Clary thought silently.

"_Gods!_ This is _so_ confusing!" Clary said frustratingly as she paced around the room. Her boots was the only sound made.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"Hah," Clary forced a non-humorous laugh. "We can't even figure ourselves out." Clary huffed and started picking up the pace. Her shoes on the grass were thumping and that seemed to be the only thing that both of them could hear now that the school buses had left and all the students had gone home.

Jace looked slightly hurt. He understood Clary's meaning, but she seemed to see it in another way. A less harmful way.

"Oh, Jace, I didn't mean it like that. I-"

"No. No, Clary. You're right." Clary was taken aback. Jace stood up from the shade of the tree and placed his hands on his girlfriend's forearms. Sliding up and down gently with his hands on her jacket, he said, "We both come from the same background, but we each have a different story to tell. We're complicated in our own ways, maybe even more than we know. For now though, we have each other, isn't that enough?"

"I guess so, but now that I think about it, I prefer to only be part of the Shadowhunter world, not the Greek or Roman. It's just what I'm use to." Clary shrugged and loosened her shoulders.

"I'm a son of Ares, well, at least that was what I thought. I can see how you would find it complicated to live a double life. I thought I could only take the runes because of my goodly blood but apparently, it's not because I have godly blood. But the fact that, I am one, and you are too." Clary smiled at his great motivative words. "So, can we make a promise to each other?"

"A promise?" Clary asked, confused.

"Yes, a promise. A promise that from today and onwards, we'll stick together, not keep any secrets away from each other, and that no matter how much we change when we get older, we'll never be torn apart." Clary thought for a bit and sorted out her options. Forever with Jace. Forever _without_ Jace. That was an easy pick. If he wasn't a player.

"I promise on Lord Raziel and the River Styx that I will stand by you, not keep any secrets away from you, and not let any differences tear me away from you."

"Ditto," Jace smiled, not bothering to repeat the whole speech. And to officially make this a promise, they locked pinkies, and sealed the deal with a kiss.


	16. Olympus

**It's been a while since the last update so, here it is! Soray it's so short. We've got school too ya know :)**

"Gods, that was like repeating a vow into marriage," smirked Jace as he stared up towards the blue sky. Clary just rolled her eyes and stepped backwards.

"Come on, we should get back. It looks like it's about to rain."

"You take the fun out of everything. Have you not seen _any_ movies when people kiss in the rain?" Jace grower, lifting his arms and dropping them to make a patting sound on the sides of his thighs.

"There's a difference between us and those people," said Clary already beginning to walk away. "They aren't us."

Once Jace caught up with the group down by the portables again, Clary's friends were just starting to wake up from their trance. The duo quickly slipped inside the portable before they were fully conscious and shut the door behind them quickly.

"Hey guys," they said in unison, gaining awkward stares from everyone.

"They're waking up. Keep your voices down," Clary practically whispered. The Shadowhunter/demigod group nodded in understanding and continued their conversation. Jace and Clary just looked at each other, then the skies.

"You guys should get home. It's getting darker and the darker it gets, the easier it is for demons to come out," suggested Izzy as she leaned against the portable walls and stared at the gray sky that seemed to be blue just a few seconds ago. Zeus was probably mad at how Athena gave Clary hints to her past, present, and future.

"Problem is, we can't," said Alec as he peered outside the window. "We've got a few mundane's out there who aren't exactly all conscious yet." Magus was catching glances at Alec's thinking face. He just couldn't get enough of it.

"I'll portal you there." Magnus was jumping up in glee but then remembered something else. "Never mind, actually. I'm not trained in that. _Yet_," he muttered.

"_I'll_ portal you home." Clary got her stele and started to draw a rune on the walls. It was bumpy, but the surface was strong enough not to be indented.

"Woah," they all gaped in awe.

"I'll explain one day on how I have a rune for portals but for now, Magnus, Alec, Percy, all of you, get out of here." Clary had only instructed the three of them to leave because she needed Jace with her at all times, and the mundane's would have wondered where Izzy and Annabeth had gone.

The three boys exchanged glances, shrugged their shoulders, and took their chances with the portal. Once they were through the water like portal, Clary softened the rune but not completely so that the portal was still there but too weak for use, and stared at the three people she had left to deal with. Isabelle, Annabeth, and Jace.

"Jace, stay in here. We'll be back soon. Izzy, Annabeth, come with me. We need to get our friends away. It shouldn't be too hard considering the weather."

Without another word, Isabelle and Annabeth followed Clary outside where everyone had just started up the "Grad dates'' conversation again.

"So, what's this about dates?" Isabelle was already distracted.

"Isabelle, no. We need to get home, the sky is turning gray and we all don't exactly live very close to this school now, do we?" nudged Clary on her elbow.

"Yeah, come on, let's go. I am _not_ getting my hair acid rain wet. _Again!_" Thalia grabbed Jason's arm and started to pull. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Right after that, the rest of the group started awkwardly agreeing and coming up with excuses to leave. The two Shadowhunters and demigod just stood there nodding and waiting until everyone had really left.

Once they were all gone, Isabelle and Annabeth quickly went through the retraced rune portal before it closed on them. They had gotten in at the last minute. That left only Clary and Jace. Without speaking, Clary drew another portal and erased the rune for the other one that Isabelle and Annabeth went through. Their portal led elsewhere. Both of them needed answers and there was only one place where they could get them.

Jace peered through the portal and noticed Clary's wanted destination.

"Clary, we can't just barge in on them like this."

"They are our parents, and we have the right to have our questions answered. This is the only place we can get them." Jace looked back at the portal, watching the rune slowly fading.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Clary as she broke the silence. Jace thought again and again. It wasn't helping. He knew that Clary was right.

"Alright, but if they get angry, it's not my fault." Clary took his hand and pulled him through the watery portal, the feeling of wind pushing against their faces until they landed in front of the elevator to Olympus.


	17. PLEASE DON'T HATE US

**Okay, we're just not feeling it for this story anymore. We are going to delete it within a week. If anyone wants to take it, go ahead, we won't mind.**

**Sorry if we disappointed any of you. Hopefully, if we actually do post another story like this, you'll love it more**

**We'll update if we have a crossover or anything really. BYE!**


End file.
